Revelations
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: Yukari just isnt the same after the Fall. She cant sleep and wont stop thinking about "him". After the Apathy Syndrome crops up, a loved one returns. With him, Shadows and a twisted tower return as well. Can the savior once again save those dear to him?
1. Awakening

**Hey Welcome to my P3 fanfic. It happens inplace of FES and although this chapter goes through a few other characters it mostly focus on Yukari and Minato. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own P3 and its characters or locations.**

* * *

Yukari Takeba jolted upright in her small, single mattress bed. Beads of sweat were pooling on her forehead. She looked around the small dorm room, the furniture and layout familiar to her although she had only been there not even a week. The place reminded of her old room at the S.E.E.S. dorm. The new dorm wasn't co-ed and she was still getting use to it being girls-only. The new school year started, Yukari, a fresh senior, and the S.E.E.S. hadn't seen each other since. Sure, she saw Fuuka and Junpei now and then but Yukari was too busy to sit and talk to either of them, especially Junpei. She had cram school on top of archery practice and maintaining a social life, albeit not as large a one as she had back in her junior year.

She exhaled. Yukari hadn't been sleeping lately and whenever she tried to, she would often have thoughts of "him". The dreams often were painful to her and she could hardly bare it. They would end with her face down into a tear stained pillow and an ache in her heart. She was almost constantly tired and it often showed. She got out of her bed and walked over to her small window, the only one in her room. She pulled the curtains aside and looked down at the quite street below. The streetlights were still off but the occasional car drove by, the engine loud and alien in the quite night. She turned and picked up the cell phone lying on her desk.

Yukari flipped the cell open and checked the time. It was half past two, a time she found herself being awake around often. Seeing as there was nothing new, she closed the phone but the second she did, it gave off a dull, hollow ding as a text message entered her inbox.

_"Who in their right mind is up at these hours", _she chuckled as she flipped the phone open again and opened her incoming messages folder. Before she checked the message, she looked at the number as she usually did. Sender: 215-7288, a number Yukari was not familiar with. _"Odd, I usually never get messages from anybody but my friends." _She cautiously opened the text. The message read four short words: "ThE Fall Is NiGH." As soon as the message registered with her brain, she closed the phone and flung it towards the floor, her breath ragged and heavy. _"What kind of sick joke is this?!" _Yukari walked back over to the window and closed the curtains. She jumped back into her bed, the message the only thing on her mind. She couldn't sleep at all that night.

Sunlight started peering through the crack in the curtains around six in the morning. Yukari never got up this early but decided to turn on her small television set to occupy a few hours of her time. She flipped past reruns of odd anime shows and sports games until she got to the local channel six news. The only thing she ever watched was the news anyway. Yukari, along with her old group of friends, had grown accustom to watching the news. It was one of the only ways to give them clues as to when big events, such as shadow attacks, were. Her sleepless condition didn't help her maintain interest in the television program. It would be a few hours before she did anything about the message she had received.

* * *

Fuuka was busy researching migratory patterns and similarities between the Monarch Butterfly and Whale Shark in the Gekkoukan High School library. She was often found there, working on some type of project and was even busier since she was accepted in to the advanced biology classes. Other than school work, she had nothing to do. She even found herself occupying her time hanging out with Junpei Iori, one of her closest friends. The library was closing soon, as it only was open till 12:00 P.M. on Sundays. She bookmarked a few pages she would come back to and opened up MacroHard Word. She would get a head start on her report and finish it later. A few minutes later, she had a page done and started packing up.

Her cell phone, a standard issue adorned with little items and colored in her trademark light green, started vibrating on the table. The sound caused a slight echo to reverberate throughout the library and Fuuka frantically grabbed it. She flipped it open and pressed the view button, silently cursing herself for forgetting to silence her phone. The message was from Yukari.

"Fuuka, when you can, meet me at my dorm. -Yukari." _"I haven't spoken to her in a while", _she thought as she put her laptop into her backpack and headed out the door. Her dorm was a few blocks before her house and she could easily stop by and check what was going on. Fuuka was the only one, save Mitsuru and Akihiko, who didn't move into a dormitory. Her parents had gotten better and she felt welcome again. She knew that Yukari wasn't moving back in with her mother and concerning Junpei, she hardly knew herself. He kept those things to himself. _"Oh well, no skin off my nose", _she thought as she headed towards Yukari's dorm.

* * *

_"Damn, the dorm's packed tonight", _Yukari thought as she looked around the small lobby where the girls gathered after school to talk or do work. She need to find a comfortable spot so she could relax. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her and she felt miserable. Yukari spotted a large easy chair and snatched it. Flipping open her cell, she checked to see if she had any replies to her message but sadly didn't. _"Fuuka, you better have gotten it." _She looked around the room for something to do, but noticed nothing exciting or out of the norm, except... the girl next to her. She looked out of it, like she lost her soul. Her eyes were glazed, her expression blank, and mouth agape. _"Wow, what's wrong with that girl? She looks as if she has..." _She dismissed the thought, refusing to believe that it was anything besides exhaustion. _"Yeah, she's exhausted, that's got to be it." _The girl suddenly fell off of the loveseat she was sitting on. A moment later, Fuuka walked in.

"Hey Yukari!" Fuuka was actually quite glad to see her friend. "Long time no see. So, how've you been these past few days?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it. I been okay, I guess. I can hardly sleep and it is starting to get to me." She exhaled. Fuuka could see the exhaustion in her face. Fuuka then noticed the other girls standing around the one on the floor.

"What's going on?" She looked at the girl's face. "Umm, what's with her face? She seems so out of it. Like-"

"She has Apathy Syndrome?" Fuuka stared wide-eyed and slowly nodded. "That's what I thought, but I really don't want to believe it."

"I know what you mean. The thought of that whole incident makes me shudder. Who is that anyway? She doesn't look familiar to me."

"She's a sophomore named Kagome Hiyate. A very hyper one at that. She used to be full of energy but a few days ago she suddenly became lifeless."

"That's too bad." Fuuka was starting to feel uncomfortable with the topic. "So, what did you want me to see?" She was interested. Yukari hadn't talked to her in a while and she did enjoy hanging out with her.

"Here." She handed over her phone to Fuuka who stared at the message. Her facial expression changed so quickly, it was almost unbelievable.

"W-what is t-this?" She was slightly shaking. They ended the Fall, Minato even gave his life to end it. "W-who sent it?"

"I don't know who sent it. The number is unfamiliar to me." She pointed out the phone number and Fuuka didn't recognize it either.

"I think we should show this to Junpei..." her voice trailing off. She braced herself for Yukari's reaction.

"What?! Why would we need to tell that perv- person", correcting herself because she remembered how close Fuuka and Junpei were getting. _"What does she see in him?" _Junpei and Yukari had been bitter towards each other ever since Yukari and Minato started dating. _"He's such a jealous, immature..." _

"Because he was a part of our team and besides, he deserves to know especially if it involves Shadows and the like." She took Yukari's phone and sent the message to her own and did the same, forwarding the message to Junpei's phone. "Well, I am sorry Yukari, but I am expected home. It's my turn to try cooking for dinner."

Yukari grimaced. She knew how Fuuka's cooking tasted. "Okay, see you again soon." Fuuka gave a large genuine smile. "Oh and one more thing, we should consider bringing Mitsuru or Akihiko into this. They were huge assets and usually know what to do in these kinda situations." Fuuka nodded and waved, leaving the dorm. Yukari sighed and looked around the lobby. Nobody else was in the lobby. They even took Kagome back to her room. She decided to follow suit and go to her room. "I hope this doesn't turn out to be anything serious", she thought aloud as she turned off the lights and walked upstairs.

* * *

Junpei was in his dorm room playing his favorite MMO, Nocturne Online. Even he moved into a dorm. He couldn't stand being around father. He is a heavy alcoholic, 'nuff said. Junpei decided that he would stay up all night considering it was the start of the weekend. He knew he should study for that test Monday but he didn't give a damn. His character was too close to leveling up and he was going for a personal record. Junpei didn't notice but his phone's clock ticked 11:59 P.M. The digital hand slowly crept towards 12:00 A.M. The second it landed on it, everything electronic in the room shut off.

"What the?" He looked around the room. His radio and t.v. had also turned off. "That's weird", he thought aloud. "Prolly just a broken fuse." He walked over to the light switch and tried it out. _"So much for studying." _Junpei decided that he would open the window and walked over to it. He moved the blinds and peering down at the street below. He noticed that the sky was an odd color. It had a familiar green coloring and the moon... It was a sickly luminescent yellow that easily stood out among the pale green sky.

The streets were devoid of all life. Not even a car passed by. A few peculiar shapes stood among the concrete sidewalk. They were black with red outlines and emanated a light mist. They looked as if they were...coffins. _"Coffins? In the... street?" _He raised his eyebrows at the sight but it finally hit him. The Dark Hour. As soon as he realized it, the phenomenon ended. The coffins transmogrified back into people and the sky changed back to a dark black. "What the hell?" How could that come back?" He grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial button to get a hold of Fuuka.

"Junpei? What's up?" Her voice was groggy. She had been abruptly woken up by the cell phone's vibration.

"There's something important I got to tell you." There was a slight hint of fear in his voice. "The Dark Hour, it's back. I just experienced it." He was heavily breathing.

At the other end, Fuuka dropped her phone. "No, no, no, how could it be back? It couldn't possible be back." She wiped her forehead. They really needed Mitsuru back.

* * *

At the Iwotodai Memorial Hospital, in room 251, an odd patient with a rare condition started to stir in his comatose state. When he first arrived, the doctors all thought that he was asleep and needed rest but as his condition continued and the days turned into weeks, they realized there was little hope for the young man.

The past few nights had been out of the ordinary, with reports of Apathy Syndrome cropping up here and there throughout the town. The whole thing started about five days ago, the same time the patient started to stir in his sleep. Another minute passed and Minato Arisato opened his eyes. Mankind's savior woke up, aware of all that had occurred around him including the recent Apathy Syndrome cases.

The room's assigned doctor entered the room. His orders were to shut off the life support of the young man. He had to ask around and it was a unanimous decision between the staff and even Ms. Kirijo, who set up the room, agreed to it. The first thing he noticed was that the boy was awake. _"Unbelievable, you've got to be kidding me." _He took out his Crackberry and dialed the Kirijo residence.

"Hello. Mitsuru speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Kirijo, this is Dr. Kasawaki at Iwotodai Memorial Hospital. I have some news regarding the patient Minato Arisato.

"Hmmm?" She listened trying to hold back tears. Mitsuru had been asked about her opinion on the life support stabilizing Minato. She had sided with the staff and would like to have him taken off it.

"He seems to have come out of his coma and is in perfect physical condition." He scratched his head and took a breath. "We need you to come down and pick him up. I understand that he has no parents so you are responsible for him. I would suggest coming right away, but considering the time, I believe it would be ok to come around in the morning."

"A-alright. Thank you." She hung up the phone. Mitsuru could not believe it. He was basically dead. He had given up his life to save the world. She hadn't noticed the recent string of Apathy Syndrome attacks because of her busy new life as Kirijo's Leader, thought. She decided that she would pick him up early. She would also have the old dorm reinstated. Mitsuru informed her driver and in less than five minutes, they were on their way. The radio program playing during the drive informed her that Apathy Syndrome was on the rise. _"That's peculiar… I thought we rid the world of that." _This gave her a sinking feeling but she dismissed it as they continued towards the hospital.

* * *

**Well Ch. 1 is done. i really dont know where this will go but it is going to be a romance between Minato and Yukari. Also a tartarus like tower appears and battles do ensue. Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review. I would love any type of criticism. xD**


	2. Forward

**Well, it ch. 2 of P3. Thanks for reading. This ch. is quite longer than the other and the new tower is revealed. Anyway, enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own P3.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Mitsuru had picked up Minato from the Iwatodai Memorial Hospital. She didn't have time to sign him up for a regular dormitory so she opened the Iwatodai Dorm and had him set up his room their. She had other plans for him anyway. Over the short period of time, twenty plus cases of Apathy Syndrome sprung up. The cases caused mass panic throughout the town. The Dark Hour was growing, too. Mitsuru even experienced it one night and decided to do something about it.

First her plans were to get a hold of Fuuka. She probably experienced the Dark Hour and would be better in assessing the situation than the others. She grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed Fuuka's number.

"Hello", answered a timid girl on the other end.

"Excusez moi, Fuuka, but I need to speak with you about a certain matter that has arisen.

"Mitsuru? Good because I also have something that I need to speak with you about."

"Alright. Remember where the old dorm is? We'll meet there as its part of the thing I want to speak to you about anyway." She waited for Fuuka's response.

"Ok. I'll come as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and got ready to leave.

* * *

Yukari was coming back from her last day at cram school. She had just finished finals, doing quite well, and was walking back home. One of her friends, Rei Suzumi, decided it would be a good idea if they would walk home together. Rei and Yukari got along very well. They had only known each other for a short amount of time but had similar views and interests. They seldom argued with each other and usually would back each other up if in some kind of quarrel with another student. They were the quintessential friend pair.

There was an awkward silence between the two on their walk home. _"Is it just me or does Rei look a lot more pale than ever?" _The girl was positively grey. "So, where are you living these days", trying to break the ice.

"Uhh, oh, what?" Her head shot up. She was quite startled. "Oh sorry, I was zoning out for a minute." She cleared her head. "I am living with my father in a city loft. Its downtown, near Paulownia Mall.

Yukari studied her for a minute, noticing that that she was more than out of it. She looked horrible, like she had given up on life. Her eyes were soulless husks, her skin pallid. "Are you ok, you don't look too good?" Rei nodded but started to stagger around. "Rei, what's going on?!" Abruptly, Rei Suzumi collapsed onto the sidewalk, her face meeting with the pavement and cracking her skull. _"Dammit, what the hell is going on?!" _

She searched her pockets for her phone but remembered that she had left it on her desk back at the dorm. Rei's was clipped to her belt leaving it the only choice for Yukari. She grabbed the phone and dialed Emergency Services, 911.

"Hello, this is Emergency Services. Can I help you?" The voice was course and monotonous.

"Yes! My friend has collapsed and it looks like she fractured her skull or had a concussion or something!" She stopped to catch her breath.

"Location of emergency, please." The operator was going through all the rules in the book.

"Iwotodai Strip Mall, near the taxi station. Please hurry!"

"We are sending over an ambulance right away. Please stay calm and remain with the injured person until a professional gets there." The operator hung up his phone.

"Damn, Rei, what the hell happened to you?" She checked her breathing and her pulse. They were both ok but her head was profusely bleeding. She bit her lip. A few blocks away, sirens could be heard approaching their location. "Rei, stay with me", she whispered to her friend as the paramedics got out of the ambulance and rushed over to take control of the situation.

* * *

Minato spent the past few days arranging his possessions in his room and reacquainting himself with basic motor functions. He felt unresponsive and sluggish compared to his past self and would occasionally stumble or trip himself. _"I guess being in a hospital bed for a few weeks doesn't help", _his mind thought sarcastically. He also noticed that his level had rapidly decreased. It was once level 100 but now it was closer to level 20. That he considered a bigger problem.

After finishing his morning exercises, he grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV. Phoenix Range Featherman R had just finished its episode and the midday news was on. He usually just caught tidbits of the news but today's stories piqued his interest. It was about the recent string of Apathy Syndrome cases.

"So, Miyuki, the cases have been at there worst than ever in the past few years?"

"That's right, Ryusuke. They have been springing up more rapidly each coming day. It's very odd especially after those few months were we had no cases." The discussion continued. Minato knew that there were a few sporadic cases poping up here and there but he never realized how serious it was.

"What the?" He turned up the volumn. Apparently, there had also been a few more attacks that usual crime rates predicted. Most thought they were related to the Apathy Syndrome cases. "No way…" He had an idea what was going on. The report finished up just a Mitsuru and Fuuka walked into the dorm lobby.

At first, Fuuka didn't notice that Minato was in the room. She looked around, noticing that the TV was on but nobody was watching it. _"How odd, why is the TV on?" _She turned to Mitsuru. "The place hasn't changed much. It still has power, too."

"Yeah, I like to keep this place as a backup for if anything happens. It makes a great headquarters, among other things." She motioned up the stairs. "You can check your old room, if you would like."

"Sure, that would be nice." Both girls headed upstairs. After a few minutes passed, they both came back down. This time, however, Fuuka noticed something different. "Hey, who is…?" She squinted her eyes to get a better look. "No way. Not possible." She had noticed the familiar, blue-haired teen. His hair was longer, mind you, even unkempt, but he was still completely recognizable. She ran over to him.

"Hello Fuuka, It's been a while. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was supposed to be…dead. Lying in a bed, with no soul.

"Yes, it has. Too long at that. I honestly thought I would never see you like this again." Minato Arisato, the cool, intelligent, brave individual who led them through hell and back was again before her. They gave each other a quick embrace and let go. "Oh! Yukari is going to be so happy when she realizes you are back. She hasn't been in good spirits in a while. I am going to call her up and tell her to come over-"

Mitsuru cut her off. "Wait Yamagishi. You can't tell Takeba. Not yet anyway. He's not going to make a public appearance for a few days. We have signed him up for school but that's in a few days." Fuuka looked disappointed. "Don't fret, he just need to adjust to normal life again." She chuckled and looked at her small wrist watch. "Well, we've discussed all there is so I am going to take my leave."

"Oh, Sempai, there is something I remembered." She rushed over to Mitsuru who was waiting at the door. Minato was out of earshot and had little idea what was going on anyway. He watched Mitsuru pull a key out of her pocket and hand it to Fuuka, who nodded. Minato got closer and caught the end of the conversation.

"I doubt that I'll be able to help you much especially in battle… if you need any help just call Akihiko or tell me and I'll call him. He'll be glad to lend a hand. You know his number, right?"

"Yes, I have it." She bowed and thanked Mitsuru for the key and her time. Mitsuru smiled at Fuuka and waved towards Minato. He returned it as she walked outside, her limousine waiting for her. The doors closed and a car could be heard speeding off into the night.

"So, you're going to school starting Thursday. I have the applications." She searched her pockets but was fruitless. "I must have left them at my house. I'll give you everything you need before school starts." Minato nodded. Fuuka looked at the small key, the word "ARMORY" imprinted in its base. She asked Mitsuru for the key to the Evokers and got it. _"I'll go check out the Evokers. Minato might need access to one anyway, especially with what's been going on." _

On the fourth floor, she entered the computer room and walked back to the small locked closet. Using the key, the door unlocked revealing seven Evokers along with a few swords and a bow. Minato had come upstairs and now was looking in at the small armory. "So this is where that key goes." He found his equipment and grabbed it. "I am going to put this stuff in my room ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to suggest the same." She grabbed one of the Evokers as well and shut the closet. "I am going to keep it unlocked in case we need them." Minato nodded and walked downstairs. Fuuka walked over to the console realized it was off. She decided to turn it on as well. _"We are going to need this sooner or later. It's best to be prepared." _The computer chimed on and she decided to leave the room.

Minato emerged from his room just as Fuuka was on the staircase. "I take it that the shadows are causing the Apathy Cases?"

"We don't know, but there is something similar. The Dark Hour. It's back although very brief. We don't know what is causing it but they are our biggest suspicions." Her eyes looked slightly gloomy.

_"Did I cause this?" _"What do you think caused this?" He didn't want to believe he had a part in it. He didn't even want the thought to enter his head.

"Sorry to say this, but I think it's because you are back." She looked at the floor. "It's great having you back but…" She swallowed. "But", continuing, "You are the most logical reason the Dark Hour would return.

"I see." He knew that it had something to do with him. His coma suddenly stopped. This had been on his mind for a while. _"Why is this happening?!" _

"Don't worry about it." She noticed that he was starting to freak out about it. "We can probably find a way to ward it off…" The last time they did, it cost his life.

"It's ok, thanks anyway." He feigned a smile and her frown slightly moved.

"All right, I am going to go. Just call if you need something." She started for the door. "Oh and one more thing. Do NOT get in contact with Junpei or Yukari, ok? I am going to tell Junpei soon and Yukari will find out Thursday." Minato jiggled his head in acknowledgement. "Ok, we're on the same page now. Well, I will see you later." She left the dorm lobby.

* * *

Minato was sound asleep the night before his first day as a senior at Gekkoukan High. He even slept through the Dark Hour. During his sleep, he had a peculiar dream. One quite familiar to him. He was whisked away to the familiar Velvet Room.

"Ah, the young lad returns. Welcome back." Igor smiled. "To what do I owe this honor", his enigmatic voice ringing through the small room.

"Igor, it's been a while." He glanced around. "Where's Elizabeth?" The assistant was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, but alas, I do not know myself. She disappeared one night, the same night that wretched tower appeared in the city." He waved his hand causing one of the walls to vanish revealing a view on the city. It was obviously the Dark Hour and a large tower stood among the others, it slightly reminiscent of Tartarus.

"W-what is that?" Minato was astonished. "We destroyed that accursed tower!"

"Yes, but because of your…awakening, the tower was reborn anew." He clasped his hands together. "I give you the demonic tower of Niflheim!" The scene started to vanish, the sight almost too much for Minato.

"No…How could it be because of me? I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

"I, myself, don't know the details but there are more important things to discuss and it is pointless to talk of thing you cannot alter." He materialized a contract out of thin air.

"Again? What is it this time?" The sarcasm in his voice was almost too strong. He looked at it closer.

Igor read it aloud. "I hearby am bound to the fate I originally created and do own a debt to humanity to right the wrongs created from this fate." He set it down and pushed it and a quill pen towards Minato. He grabbed the pen and signed it quickly. Igor rolled his finger and the paper rolled up and faded into nothing.

"Also it appears as if your sea of souls has almost dried up. You no longer have the ability to procure 170 Personae as originally intended."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Igor shook his head, the smile never faltering.

"You still have more than one. You can already summon Thanthos. You still have the ability to create Surt, Norn, Cybele, and one unknown to myself."

"Damn, that was my ace." He clenched his fists together. "Why?"

Igor chuckled. "Again, that I do not know." He looked at the clock rapidly spinning behind him and sighed. "Time marches on in your world. We are going to have to leave our discussion at that." The world started to fade around him and soon Minato found himself awake in his room. He almost felt like crying but remembered today was his first day at school.

* * *

Yukari was having a hell of a day. She was awake all night and when she finally fell asleep, she woke up late, missing most of her first period. She heard rumor that a new student had arrived but apparently everyone knew the person already. _"How trivial"_, was her thought on it as she walked around in the hall.

Her mood only worsened throughout the day. She learned that Rei had an acute case of Apathy Syndrome and a fractured skull to boot. The head injury would develop into memory loss or some condition like that. Yukari entered Senior Composition and took her seat. Almost instantly, she fell asleep. Mr. Niwa walked over to her desk and slammed a book into it. Yukari jolted up. "Yukari, wake up! There will be no sleeping in my class, star pupil or not."

"Sorry. Is class over?" She looked around at the other students staring at her. Mr. Niwa sighed after picking his book up. He walked back up to the markerboard and started with his lecture again. Again, she fell asleep.

The day ended but she remembered archery practice. The thought of not going was too strong. She didn't enjoy skipping activities but wasn't in any kind of mood to attend. At the lockers, she grabbed her stuff and heard Junpei and Kenji talking with another student. _"I really don't want to deal with Junpei's idiocy or Kenji's flattery." _She ducked around the corner and listened in on there conversation.

"So, when did… town? Why weren't you… beginning… year?"

"Not to…ago. I was occupied… things… couldn't come even if… to." The second voice was familiar to Yukari, like a long lost friend. It calmed her down and gave her a warm feeling.

"Yukari's gonna flip… you. She always freaks…" That was Stupei's voice.

_"What were they talking about? I have half a mind to jump out and surprise the hell out of them." _She was going to do it but as they passed where she was hiding, Yukari saw him, the new student. He was regular height, his hair was longer and blue, and his gentle face was the same. _"Minato. Her Minato." _Her heart almost stopped and her breathing got heavy. The three left the school grounds and Yukari decided to follow.

* * *

Minato said goodbye to Junpei and Kenji after they finished their meal at Hakagura. He continued towards the dormitory. Junpei was ecstatic about his revival and Kenji was glad to have his friend back. He never even noticed the pink-cardigan wearing stalker following him. He arrived at the dorm and opened the front doors. Instantly, he noticed something was amiss. The Evokers were lying on the table.

It was getting relatively late so he decided to take the remaining Evokers and put them away. He grabbed four of them and took them up to his room. Before he returned to the main floor, he set his book bag on the floor. _"The damn thing's too heavy for its own good. I have too much make- up work." _He returned downstairs and noticed that the front door was open. _"What, I shut that." _He shut the door, once again. _"What's going on?" _He looked around and noticed that it was very late, 11:58 to be exact. Yukari came off the flight of stairs, a long bow in her left hand and a short sword in her right.

"Minato. You're finally back." She dropped the weapons and rushed towards him.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?" He had forgotten about her. He hadn't even seen her at all today. "I was looking for you early at school."

"Nevermind that. What are you doing in the dorm? Is this where you stay?" He nodded.

"Haven't you realized that the Dark Hour is back?! It's dangerous here. You have to go home Yukari. I'll worry too much with you here." She ran forward and gave him a long embrace. The clock ticked to 11:59.

"I have missed you." Her back was facing the doors.

"Me too but you can't be here!" He was practically screaming.

"Aren't you glad to see me, even a little?" Her face was starting to falter.

"Yes. As far as I am concerned, we are still dating. I just want you out of danger." There were about thirty seconds before midnight.

"Minato, you're back. I can't believe it. You're bac-" She was cut off by the doors launching off their hinges and throwing Yukari into Minato's arms again. She was beaming even though they faced serious peril. He set her on the couch and grabbed one of the remaining Evokers, running through the doorway. Out on the street, there were four of them. Four Shadows.

The battle started and Minato wasn't going to let them get the first him. He twirled the Evoker and brought it to his head. Pulling the trigger, Thanthos erupted and unsheathed its blade. Yukari got up and grabbed her own Evoker, along with the weapons she brought down. She also joined the fray.

"Deathbound!" Thanthos flipped the blade in his hands and threw it towards the enemies. It contacted causing the front two to be ripped asunder. The pale yellow moon glimmered off the viscous goo that was once a Shadow. Yukari was providing support by shooting arrows towards the remaining two. The left one had three arrows protruding from its head. The right one hadn't been hit by any. The last Shadows started casting Agidyne, missing Yukari but connecting with Thanthos and Minato. Thanthos disappeared and Minato took damage.

"Diarama!" Isis appeared and cast healing magic towards Minato. He felt himself rejuvenated and cast Mamudo, killing one and leaving another. It materialized four blades and threw them at Yukari. She started screaming but Minato jumped in front and blocked them with his sword. "Thanks!"

He nodded and ran towards the last. Jumping into the air, his blade landed on the Shadow and ran right through it. It appeared to be stuck but Minato twisted it and gave a horizontal slash, rendering it in half. They finished the battle. He wiped the sweat off his brow but it was a little too soon. A giant with four arms and half a head jumped down.

"Damn, again?!" She pulled the trigger again. "I am not who I once was! Garudyne!" Blades of wind suddenly appeared underneath the giant creating an upsurge of power. The wind stopped but barely did anything to the giant. "What? Garu skills are ineffective!"

"Let me try! Vorpal Slash!" Again, Thanthos appeared and started wildly slashing at the giant. The slashes looked as if they did nothing. The last slash, however, was a critical hit. The giant fell face first and started flailing. "Lets try an all out attack!" Yukari was already there. He ran in and started thrusting his blade. They both retreated as the dust cleared. It hurt it but not nearly enough.

The giant grabbed Yukari and started to crush her with its fist. Minato threw his sword at the hand and it pierced right through. He dropped her, but the fall caused her to sprain her ankle. She writhed in pain and the monster prepared to finish her.

"Ziodyne!" Caesar appeared and pulled his blade out of the earth. It stood it straight into the air causing lightning to rain on the giant. Yukari limped out of its way and followed up by shooting two arrows into its eyes. It was incapacitated and lightning was its weakness. "Let's finish this!" The two men ran forward while the only female continued firing arrows. The beast didn't get up a second time.

"Was that Sempai?" Yukari looked towards the figure that launched the lightning strike. She looked right into the face of Akihiko Sanada, one of their comrades of old.

"Well, what a sight for sore eyes! I honestly thought you guys could finish it with me intervening!" Akihiko slightly chuckled. "Anyway, we really should go upstairs. It finally looks as if S.E.E.S. is getting back together." He was heading up the stares. "C'mon. Mitsuru is waiting."

Minato and Yukari looked at each other. They were confused beyond belief. How long had Akihiko known about this? Grabbing each others hands, they headed up to where they would be inducted back into S.E.E.S. hoping that they would get the answers they were looking for.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a few days ahead. Everybody (sans Ken, the dog, and Aigis) will have joined by then. I still havent decided where this is going but yeah. Thanks and please review **


	3. Niflheim

**Chapter 3. This is an interesting one, i guess. I know where i am going with this story now, so anyway. I have also been ATTEMPTING to improve in certain areas but please dont hold your breath. Yeah, so please enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own p3.**

* * *

It had been three days since the full moon, three fateful days since the attack at the dorm. Over the last few days the group had been busy repairing the dorm, discussing the return of the Shadows (which Mitsuru dubbed Neos), and talking of a course of action to take. Sunday, their decision came out.

"Arisato, can we talk?" Mitsuru came up to him with a somber look on her face. Her opinion was the same as everyone's. She though that it was Minato's fault as well.

"Yeah, what's up?" He wasn't in the mood to be chewed out about the damned situation. "This is about the tower, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She shifted her arm as they spoke. "Our present course of action, what do you believe we should do?" Minato could tell she was going to suggest exploring the tower. It was the only logical path to take.

"You want to explore the tower, right?" Mitsuru nodded. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say it's a safe plan but I also want to know why it's there, as well."

_"He still can't accept the fact that it's most likely his fault..." _"Good." Her smile was a facade. "I will inform Aki and Fuuka. Junpei hasn't moved his stuff in yet and Yukari is asleep. I will let you handle those two." Akihiko, hearing his pet name, got up and moved over to where the other two were.

"Mitsuru? What's up?" He didn't enjoy being left out of the loop.

"Oh, we've come to an ultimatum. We are going to begin exploration of the tower that has appeared." Akihiko smiled at the news.

"Really? It's about time. I haven't had a good training regiment in ages." His eyes were lit up. He had started working with Kirijo, recommended personally by Mitsuru. He practiced boxing on the side but his new line of work often left him with little time to train. No matter, he still loved being in the ring.

"Akihiko, can we please not start this again?" She let an exasperated breath out. "I swear, you're such a little kid." She scowled at him. _"This always happens. We visit Tartarus, he flips out. We leave the freaking dorm, he freaks out!" _They could both tell she was starting to get pissed.

"Mitsuru, calm down. I'm kidding." He stared at her, his eyes flaring. "Honestly, can you please just drop it?!"

"Um, excuse me but weren't you doing to go tell Fuuka, Mitsuru?" Minato hoped to God that he could break up the fight. She turned to him, still bitter from the argument. He also wanted to avoid her wrath.

"Yes, you're right." Flipping her hair, she walked over to Fuuka. She was sitting on the couch but started to distance herself with the three as soon as the fighting started. Akihiko turned back to the remaining male.

"She so full of herself sometimes." He shook her head. "She can cram it up her ass for all I care." Minato nodded with Akihiko in agreement. She was going a little overboard. "I am going out." He turned and headed towards the door, ignoring Mitsuru as she was talking to Fuuka.

"Senpai?" Minato was curious. It was dark out and quite late. The mall was even closed at this time. He had nowhere to go, except for those shady businesses on Port Island Station.

"I am going for a jog, not anywhere specifically." With that, he left the dorm. Akihiko slammed the doors causing them to shake wildly. They had just been replaced and the hinges were brand new.

Minato walked over to the couch and threw himself down. He would tell Yukari in the morning and Junpei would learn from Fuuka. The two had been dating for a little while but they tried to keep it a secret. It was pathetically obvious, though. Junpei would shadow Fuuka and she was constantly blushing everytime they were in contact. They even held hands when no one was looking. Junpei had yet to move in as well. He still had all his stuff at his old dorm. _"Slacker", _thought Minato. They had all moved in instantly but Junpei had been putting it off. He decided that he would flip on the TV and catch the last few minutes of the primetime news.

* * *

Akihiko was out jogging by the Iwotodai Strip Mall. _"Damn Mitsuru, always going up against everything I say." _They were very close but still bickered quite a bit. He was just fuming. Continuing past the shops, he checked his cell. The clock read 11:39 P.M. _"I have quite a bit of time left." _Akihiko continued on his jog.

The time the Dark Hour came around, Mitsuru was in her bedroom, the only person awake at the time. She stared out the bedroom window, looking at the looming tower. _"Maybe I was too hard on him", _as she touched the window with her hand. "Aki, where are you?" Akihiko had not come back from his walk.

* * *

Junpei was in a great mood that morning. He knew about the Dark Hour, its return and the tower as well. This only supplemented his feelings. He felt the same way as Akihiko, he loved the power of Persona, the feeling of battle. "Today is going to be a great day", he shouted. He grabbed his backpack and threw a few books in it. The school uniform was laid out on his bed. Slipping it on, he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

The fellow students in the dorm were watching the morning news. Junpei never found interest in the news calling it "crap" or "lies" or a variation of those. He and another guy grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the giant table located in the middle of the room. His phone started vibrating and he quickly grabbed it. He got a text from Fuuka. It read, "J, we are going to start exploring the tower. More details later. F."

_"Yes, yes, yes! Alright, the new tower. I was wondering when we were going to start!" _The cereal bowl was picked up and set in the sink. He had set his backpack down and went over to grab it. On his way over, Junpei noticed an interesting news report. The newscaster had said something quite disturbing.

"Today, at around 3:00 A.M., a young man, Akihiko Sanada, 18, was found unconscious outside of the Iwotodai Strip Mall area. He had several severe cuts across his body and face along with first degree burn marks along his legs. The case looks like a random crime but police have a few suspects in questioning. This case reminds us of the shooting of local student, Shinjiro Aragaki. We'll have more information at-" The TV was turned off.

_"Damn, Akihiko-Senpai. I bet the shadows attacked him." _He decided that the first thing he would do at school was tell Minato and Yukari about this. _"Mitsuru is probably freakin' out, too." _He knew how close those two were. He left for school, his head filled with thoughts and questions.

* * *

Minato and Yukari were walking to school together, their arms latched to each others. They passed the small shoe lockers and food stand, eavesdropping on bits of conversation. There was nothing special but it gave them something to laugh at or jump start their own.

"Did you hear about that Akihiko guy", one student said to another.

"No, but wasn't he going to this school last year?"

This conversation stood above the others. _"Why would they be talking about sempai?" _Yukari found this incredibly odd. He wasn't associated with anybody in the school other that them. Minato looked at Yukari, a skeptic look upon his face.

"They say he was attacked by an arsonist last night. It looked like a mugging also." Yukari started to gasp but stifled it before giving away the fact they were listening in. "He's in the hospital in critical condition. He was hurt pretty badly."

"Damn, that guy has some luck. Everyone he's associated with gets hurt one way or another. This is just like when that one senior was killed. They were friends, right?"

"Yeah, they were. It was probably the same person. They were all-" The bell started ringing and surprised the two students. "Oh, we should get out of here. You know how Mr. Ekoda is when we're late." The other nodded and they both dashed up the stairs.

"We should probably go also." Minato was in no hurry but didn't want to be truant.

"But shouldn't we go inform Mitsuru about this?" Minato shook his head.

"She probably already knows. We'll talk about it late tonight, ok?" Yukari slowly dropped it and the two continued towards their class which they shared.

Lunchtime came around and Minato and Yukari met each other and headed out for the cafeteria. They grabbed lunch and sat in their usual spot. Junpei and Fuuka came over towards them, Fuuka madly blushing and Junpei laughing. Minato looked over and saw Kaz and Kenji arguing along with Yuko trying to separate them.

"You two are behaving like infants!" Yuko was beyond pissed. Apparently, they have been arguing since the morning. Minato noticed Kaz's knee. He had the surgery and it looked a lot better. He could even stand on it without limping or hurting. He chuckled at the fight but they noticed this and started whispering among themselves.

"We'll settle this once and for all!" Kaz was walking toward a confused Minato. He grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to where Kenji was standing. Yukari wanted to hear what was going on and followed.

"Dude, he's with Yukari. I don't think that such a good idea." Kenji was starting to sweat.

"Nope, I don't care." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Minato, Kenji is being a retard again. He keeps bothering me with his talk of older women." Minato's eyes grew huge and Yukari was within earshot. "I still think that he is pathetic and doesn't have the balls to talk to girls his age so he only goes for older women." Kenji blushed at this and Yukari was giving a disgusted look. "You are going out with Yukari, who is your age. Tell him that older women aren't worth the trouble. I have obviously sounder judgement in my choices." He reared his head in arrogance. Yuko was shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

"W-what?! No, don't bring me into this. This isn't the time!" He looked over his shoulder at a bewildered Yukari. At this time, Junpei decided to enter, grinning like an idiot. Minato looked for a scapegoat.

"Hey! You guys want to hear my opinion?" Junpei was about to voice his thoughts but Fuuka came up and slapped him on the back of the head. Minato, taking the advantage of the chaos, left the group with Yukari following at his heels.

"So what's your opinion on the whole matter!?" Yukari wanted to hear his answer, her face still contorted with anger. Minato scratched his head and awkwardly smiled. The day continued without any other noteworthy events. The group finished their classes and decided to head to Port Island to catch a film. They chose an action double-feature and sat down for a relaxing afternoon.

* * *

Mitsuru had visited the hospital Akihiko was at and was returning to the dorm late that evening. He had been stabilized but still, for something to do this to him. He was sleeping when Mitsuru visited so she kept it short. Left there was a small bouquet and card wishing him to get better. She stood above him and pushed the hair out of his eyes before leaving. She let out a sigh, the sight of the dorm bringing her back to reality.

Everybody was at the dorm the time she arrived. The first thing she noticed was the inclusion of Junpei. _"He must have moved in this afternoon." _She walked in and was welcomed by Yukari. The others looked somber; they must have heared about Akihiko. They said their condolences to Mitsuru, who in turn only nodded. _"I need some time to think", _and left, heading for the control room.

Mitsuru returned a few hours later, the time slowly drawing towards the Dark Hour. Everyone had their respective weapon and Evoker along with the red armbands, traditional to the S.E.E.S. Although Akihiko was hospitalized, they still needed to explore the tower. Fuuka was checking over Lucia and Yukari was polishing her bowstring. The two guys were joking around, pointing their Evokers at each other in a mock-shooting fashion. The second Mitsuru entered, they instantly stopped.

"Alright, are we all ready to commence the operation?" Her voice echoed through the small lobby. They looked surprised when they looked at her. She had her fencing epee and Evoker as well.

"Mitsuru-senpai? You're fighting as well?" The group had thought that she was going to be monitoring along with Fuuka.

"Yes, I am. I need the practice and Akihiko is... incapacitated at the moment." She chose her words very carefully. There was light talking amongst the others. "I doubt there will be any problems, hmm?" None of them said a word. She smiled. "Good, then we shall be off." The group cheered and headed out the door. Mitsuru stopped Minato before he had left. "I have a question for you..."

Minato turned towards her. "Let me guess, I get to be the leader again?" He said it quite dryly.

"Yes, it would be prefered. You seem to have the best skills among us and your special power was quite useful."

"About that, I can only summon a few. Four to be exact." Mitsuru looked confused. "I have no idea why so please don't ask." He looked ashamed.

"None the less, I still would prefer it." She looked past him, seeing the group stopped a few hundred feet away looking back.

"Alright, I'll give it another shop."

"C'est fantistique. We'll now that matter is settled, lets be off." Minato nodded and ran ahead of her to meet up with Yukari. They headed towards the tower, their thoughts filled with fear, doubt, and wonder.

They arrived at the location that was believed to be the tower entrance. It was at a small, rundown restaurant, the Yan Cafe. The cafe was an old Chinese restaurant that had run out of business, rumored to be because of a curse. The legend stated that the owner was cursed by an old monk he refused to serve. From then on, the restaurant lost business and even its license. Eventually, the owner was driven insane and killed himself with a knife in his kitchen. The spirit was said to linger around the site. That, of course, was a myth, however.

Mitsuru checked her small wrist watch. It was close to the Dark Hour, only seconds away. They slowly ticked towards the twelve, the anticipation killing her. As soon as it had hit the twelve, the world froze and their electronics died. The sky turned an enigmatic green and the moon, a yellow wanning gibbous.

Nothing was happening. Fuuka looked around, confused. She summoned Lucia and checked for any Neo's presence or a trail that would lead them to the tower. Suddenly, the ground started to wildly shake.

A single spire of unknown material shot out of the restaurant. It traveled a few hundred feet in the air then stopped. Two structure shot out of the top of it and created a trident-like building. More towers started shooting out of the ground, joining the other and creating a wall of buildings. The original building was destroyed as large flying buttresses hooked to the walls and then other cylindrical structure attached to the tower. The shaking stopped and the tower was completed. It looked like Dracula's Gothic castle with a sick Esher twist. The group gave a unanimous, drawn-out gasp.

They cautiously walked inside the abstract structure. The interior was totally alien from the exterior. It had a Grecian theme complete with pillars and water features accentuating it. It also had a slight variation on the Egyptian theme, with small waterfalls of sand and idols. There were giant hourglasses by the entrance and the color, instead of being white marble, was matte black and shades of red and dark green.

"Whoa, this place is cool." Junpei was amazed with the luxurious décor.

"You said that last time we visited Tartarus", Yukari spat dryly. She hated the idea of going through another metaphoric "hell". The place reminded her of the photos of Rome her friends had shown her._ "Rome with a serial killer motif." _

"It's grand..." Mitsuru was almost speechless. She loved the look of ancient civilizations and Rome was one of her favorites. _"Mental Note: Get Greek marble." _

Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. The place looked like a sick joke. Good art gone bad. He felt he had seen the place before, once in one of his nightmares. The familiar Velvet Room door had appeared near the ascending stairs. _"I'll visit Igor later."_

The five grouped together and Minato asserted himself as the leader. Junpei didn't bother to make smarmy remarks, which surprised Minato very much. _"Maybe he's getting more mature." _Fuuka prepared Lucia and the others unsheathed their weapons.

"I'll be providing support, as always." Fuuka wished the others good luck as they headed up the stairs. Junpei turned before entering the labyrinth and blew Fuuka a kiss. She did the same and Junpei, happy as can be, jumped in ready to tear a shadow to bits. They entered the first floor, sealing their fate.

It was calm enough. None of the Neo Shadows were around and Fuuka didn't sense any on the floor. It was only a matter of time before they found the stairs going up to floor two. Minato had Junpei check around the small floor one last time but reported back with nothing. They headed up the stairs, their guard slightly lowered. Almost instantly, a Neo attacked them.

It was a group of Tiara enemies. "Fuuka, scan it please!" He prepared the short sword for a strike and dashed forwarded, his blade barely missing the enemy. Yukari fired three arrows which all hit, doing quite a bit of damage. The first was very weak.

"Got it! It has multiple weaknesses. Fire and Light skills work best."

"Thanks!" He turned towards Junpei who was getting ready to attack. "Hey Junpei, I need you to use Agi on it!"

"I can do better." He flipped his Evoker out, shooting himself quickly. "Trismegistus! Maragion!" Fire erupted around the four shadows, killing one and knocking over two others. "All rightttt!" Mitsuru moved in and stabbed one, killing it as well. It disappeared into nothingness. The remaining two were easy with Minato and Yukari attacking with a barrage of arrows and sword stabs. The two died and three cards appeared in Minato's mind.

_"Not this again..." _The cards shuffled around and stopped. He chose the left-most one, it being a green experience card, and he felt the fresh experience flowing into his body. It increased his stamina along with a few other stats. He checked Thanthos and noticed that the experience had affected him as well, leveling up his power.

After all was said and done, they continued along their path. They encounted a fair share of Neos but all were easily defeated and caused little damage to the group. "You guys are doing great, but I sense a great power on the fifth floor." Fuuka was constantly warning them of an approaching power. The turned a corner and were face-to-face with the fifth floor staircase. They headed up.

Although hardly injured, they were running themselves ragged. The tower emanated a lot more fatigue than Tartarus ever did. The wicked energy was almost too much.

"Damn, I am tired." Junpei was leaning against a wall, catching his breath.

"Yeah, right there with you." Yukari looked worse, the dark circles heavy underneath her eyes. Mitsuru nodded in agreement, too tired to say a word. She was less prepared than the rest.

They all approached the transporter on the floor, its design the same and its function the same. Minato touched it and activated it. Fuuka notified them that it had started up on floor one. They would use it after they defeated the supposed power on the current floor.

"I assume that we'll use that after we fight another battle?" Mitsuru was very tired of the place, it could be heard in her voice.

"Yup. The battle is going to be with the guardian." Minato pointed towards a shadow bobbing up and down. Mitsuru and Yukari sighed in synchronization and Junpei smiled as he flailed his sword around.

"Let's kick its ass!" Minato understood and led them into battle.

Mitsuru was the first into the conflict. She thrusted her blade and kicked the guardian away from her. She followed up by summoning Artemisia. "Mabufudyne!" Four giant shards of ice flew into the air and propelled themselves towards the boss. The all struck and the enemy froze. Yukari followed up with Tenarafoo. It stopped the boss's magic.

Minato commanded Junpei to attack the confused enemy while he had the chance. Junpei rushed forward and swung his blade. The attack missed and the Neo countered with a body slam. It shot Junpei back towards the others. "Yukari, we need healing on Junpei, now!" She began to cast Isis. "Fuuka, a scan would be lovely!" He was dodging the enemy's attacks and having trouble doing it. It's claw lashed out and Minato parried it, following with a stab directly to its chest. It started spurting black goo.

"Minato! It's a Magician. Use Garu skills!" He turned towards Yukari, hoping that she had heard what Fuuka said. He turned back to the battle just to see the enemy bash him in the face. Yukari finished casting Mediarama, healing everybody in the party. She heard Fuuka but needed some time. She fired an arrow at the monsters face and it hit. The Neo went into a blind fury and started thrashing about.

Yukari started casting but she was now the main target. She started to scream as the Shadow headed towards her, defenseless and vulnerable. Minato jumped in front of her and blocked the knives thrown by the beast. He threw the sword and it severed a limb but lodged itself into the ground.

"My turn!" Mitsuru cast Bufudyne and froze the Neo once again. She holstered the Evoker and slowly walked towards the frozen atrocity. "This ends now." She rose her stiletto heel and pierced it into the ice, shattering the Shadow into thousands of icy shards. The battle was finished.

Without a word, they picked themselves up and headed back for the portal. One the lobby floor, Fuuka greeted them cheerfully. "You guys did wonderfully. Good job." Junpei smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks." With a foolish looking smile, he fell unconscious. Minato, having enough reserve energy, and Fuuka carried him out of the building. The Dark Hour was about to end and the tower started to dissipate. The giant buildings were pulled into the ground and the ruins of the restaurant were all that remained. Soon, the old wooden structure pulled itself together and the building was the way it was originally. Their first foray was a success.

A figure stood outside the Iwotodai Memorial Hospital. The cool breeze was slowly forming into a slight gust and a grim smile spread across the figure's face. It retrieved a small remote and pressed the small red button in the middle. Parts of the hospital were engulfed in flames as sporadically placed bombs exploded. The fire shone brightly on the figure's blue outfit. It left the scene as the local firefighters arrived minutes later.

* * *

**Oooooo. (sarcastically) what a enigmatic ending. I had some fun with this chapter and with Akihiko's fate... keep reading. thank you and please review. **


	4. Gathering of Storms

**Ch. 4 of Revelations. Sorry to say this, but this story is going to go into a semi-hiatus state for a little bit. I feel like focusing on a few other story. Sorry again, but i will be back to finish this. Anyway, Enjoy, DISCLAIMER: I dont own P3**

* * *

"The explosion at the Iwotodai Memorial Hospital appears to have been one started by the serial arsonist, who's attacks have been cropping up sporadically over the last few weeks. Accounts of burn victims have peaked this month, a record high. Over 70 of all burn victims have been from the arsonist." The newsreader shuffled his papers in a stereotypical fashion. "As of now, the official death toll from the hospital attack is at 63. No one survived in the top floor and only a few lived as it burned through the halls. The Hospital Directory is taking a staff inventory and they have police on site searching for survivors. We'll have more information about the current crisis as it arrives. This is channel 7 Action News, with you at 10:57 this fine morning." The TV continued to blare although nobody was watching it. They had left it on as they went to school that day.

Mitsuru stood outside the hospital, tense. The top two floors had been decimated, with few or no survivors per floor. The sunlight gleamed off the lower floors, left untouched by the explosion. No word on Akihiko had been released. His room was on the fourth floor, not extensively damaged by the explosion. The fire ran through the halls on the lower floors, until it was quelled by the fire systems. A few from floor four were reported dead, however, and this worried Mitsuru more. She was as close as she could get. The police blocked off major routes near it and into it. The only ones allowed in were firefighters, emergency contacts, and medical supply carriers.

_"Akihiko, I can't lose you. Not now. Not after what happened to my father. Please, don't die on me. I...i don't know what I would do." _Mitsuru left the scene, tears forming in her beautiful scarlet eyes. She headed for the dorm, intent on finding the fate of her friend. _"No, he's more than a friend..." _The second period bell rang, just as she drove by school. Fuuka stood by the entrance gate, waiting for any news on the current situation. Mitsuru got out of the car and beckoned for her to follow.

* * *

Junpei was in an almost lethargic state, not uncommon for him, especially if he was at school. Today, however, he seemed more out of it than usual. The news of the hospital attack only added to the fact of how exhausting the new tower, Niflheim, was. Minato and Yukari didn't even seem themselves, which was odd considering how talkative Yukari was. He took his seat, next to Kenji and Minato, and got his pencil out. The teacher's monotonous droning nearly put him to sleep. He was startled the second Minato stood up.

_"No doubt some stupid question", _thought Junpei as he yawned. Minato, obviously giving the correct answer, something about correct verb form, sat back down and continued to write notes about the lesson._"Useless." _A marker squeaked across the whiteboard, the teacher assigning the days current lesson. At that point, Junpei fell asleep.

The teacher noticed immediately. "Junpei! Hey, Junpei! Wake up!" He didn't even stir. "Why do I even bother with him...", going back to her computer.

Minato looked towards the distracted teacher and quickly flipped out his cell phone. Yukari wasn't in his second period class so the only means of communication was to text. Fuuka and Yukari shared every class together as he and Junpei did. Fuuka was determined to find something out about the bombing.

He sent her a quick text, receiving a reply in less than twenty seconds. Apparently, Fuuka hadn't learned anything new but was also absent from class. That was very odd, considering how she was a perfectionist coming to those things. _"Whatever." _It wasn't any of his business. Sighing, he looked towards the schedule posted on the whiteboard. They had a small assembly tomorrow, no doubt about the recent action going on. Whenever something big happened, they had an assembly. _"I should prolly just skip it tomorrow." _

Thirty minutes passed, the clock slowly ticking down. Having only one minute left of class, he packed his things away and organized all his notes. Minato looked over at Junpei, still sleeping. He slowly shook him, the idiot waking up.

"What's (yawn) up?"His voice was hardly understandable.

"Nothing, but class is about over. I don't think that you want to sleep through the bell."

"I know, it a great skill to have."

"What a skill", rolling his eyes sarcastically. The bell rang and both friends left the small classroom. They had five minutes for a passing period, which they spent meeting up with friends. Their third period was Senior History, focusing on modern Japan's history. It was one of the two classes they shared with Yukari and Fuuka. Yukari met them in the hall, outside the door of class 4-B.

"Hey, you two." Minato gave her a quick kiss as they met. "Minato-kun, how are you?"

"Yuka-tan", trying to wake up. "What is this? Nothing for me?" She stepped on his foot. "Oww. I didn't mean that!"

"Hey Yukari, how have you been?" They all seemed out of it, still sleepy and not as quick on the draw as usual.

"Okay, I guess. I really wish we didn't have school today, but other than that, I think I can make it."

"WELL, I wish I could, but my foot is jacked up." He gave her a deadly look.

"Don't worry about it, Stupei. I bet it hardly hurts, you just like to complain."

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you to STOP calling me that?!" He kept raising his voice to emphasis his mood. The bell rang, Minato still laughing from the events. His hand behind Yukari, they walked in and took their seats. Junpei sat in the back, near Kaz. Minato and Yukari sat in the middle, their seats unchanged from the previous year.

The second Junpei sat down, Kaz started arguing with him. The two seldom got along, with both of them too ignorant and argumentative to hold back. Ms. Hazami walked in, her face haggard with signs saying that she had been crying. Junpei and Kaz stopped instantly, not wanting to hurt the new teacher more.

"Yukari", whispered Minato. "Did you hear about that rumor?"

"No", she replied, disgusted. "I hate rumors, remember? You should know that by now."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I do know. It's just that we may get a new student sometime soon. It's quite an interesting time to transfer in, isn't it."

"Oh, that's got to be horrible." Transferring during accidents is always very hard. "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"I heard that it's going to be a girl. This school is know for getting a lot of transfers, anyway." He had a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. The school got transfers like the world was ending.

"Yeah, no kidding." The both turned their attention back to the teacher, who hardly cared that almost everyone else was talking, and quite loudly, might I add. The lesson was shortened, the teacher rearing to get on her computer. Even Junpei got it finished in time.

The teacher, after spend a large quantity of time on the internet, stood up. "Students, listen up! They got new word on the hospital situation." She pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and picked up the TV remote. Turning it on, the newsreader appeared.

"We have an update on the current situation. Three survivors were found in the upper floors. One from floor five and two from the fourth. One of them, Akihiko Sanada, 18, of the recent arson attack, is in critical condition and has to be airlifted to a burn ward in Tokyo. The other two are stable and currently being watched. The police are still looking for others. This is-" The newsreader was cut off as the teacher flicked the TV off.

"Well, that's some good news. I just got word that my father, who was there for a heart attack, is alive and unaffected from the fire." Her attitude perked up instantly. "Now we can return to our lesson." She started writing more things on the board.

"We'll, it's good to know that Akihiko-sempai is alive", whispered Minato.

"Yeah. I'm sure that Fuuka as well as Mitsuru are going to be very happy to hear this." Yukari flipped her phone and gave a quick text to Fuuka, but it didn't go through. "Huh? That's odd, but I think Fuuka has her phone turned off or something."

"You can just tell them-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Arisato! I truly hope that I am not interrupting anything but I would be lovely if you could save your attention for school. Thank you." She turned around, mumbling to herself.

_"Wow, that was a quick attitude change." _"I'll tell you later." They both went back to their lesson, Junpei snickering because of Minato's chastisement.

School continued, the moods of the three lifted. They split up after lunch, Junpei and Minato staying together. In their sixth and final period, they had study hall, and a bit of free time. Only a few other student had the class, leaving the library very empty during sixth period. Everyone was fine with it also.

"So, any word from Fuuka yet?" Minato was curious about what she was doing all day.

"Nope. She hasn't responded to any of my texts. It's kinda weird." Junpei was frustrated by it, and it was showing.

"How is your relationship going?"

"It's fine, I guess. It could be better but I'm not complaining. What about you and Yukari? She seems to be warming up to more public displays of affection."

"Yeah, she is. It's still the same but that a good thing."

"Cool. Good for you two."

"You okay? You seem a little out of it?" Minato saw tons of fatigue in Junpei and he was talking a lot less than he usually did.

"Nah, I am fine. For some reason, I feel really tired, like the fatigue from early last night didn't go away. Do you feel that?"

"I did. It hit me like a brick wall, early this morning."

"And you still have it? You look fine to me."

"Nope, I got rid of it. A few cups of coffee helped also." Junpei's expression changed to skepticism, complete with him throwing his hand into his head and shaking. "You're lucky. The teachers have already given up on you. Everyone else gets the book thrown at them, literally."

"Whatever, it's not that special." He stretched out. "I'll just take a nap at the dorm. Just, how about we don't go to that tower tonight."

"Yeah, I agree. It wouldn't be the smartest especially considering the condition we're in." Junpei started nodding off. "If you're not going to listen, that's cool too." Looking at the clock, he found that he had thirty plus minutes left. Minato set an alarm on his watch and took a nap, too.

They day ended, still no sign of Fuuka. Yukari had been trying to get a hold of her also but to no avail. The three grabbed their shoes from the shoe lockers and laced them on. They headed for Port Island Station, grabbing a bite to eat from the small stand in the school lobby. They boarded the 4 o'clock monorail, one that would get them home quickly.

Junpei had a little energy replenished from the nap and Yukari was feeling a little better as well. Minato was zoning out, trying his best to ignore the two bantering. Usually, he enjoyed hearing Yukari outsmart Junpei but today he had a small headache. A blue light jumped out in front of him.

"What was that?"

"What was what" asked Yukari, breaking away from her argument.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw a blue light." Yukari looked around the small cabin.

"Um, there are quite a few blue lights", pointing out the blue neon lights lining the top of the cabin.

"No, that's not what I meant. Nevermind." The same light jumped out in front of him, again. Yukari turned around to Junpei again. A large blue flash filled the monorail, blinding him temporary.

Time froze, leaving all the civilians frozen in place. Minato turned around, Yukari and Junpei frozen as well. "No... What is going on?" He looked around, the odd phenomena confusing him. The blue light flickered once more.

"Hahaha! I see you still have that amazing power. I also share the same, if you recall correctly", a familiar voice said. The light materialized revealing Elizabeth, the renegade.

"Huh? What are you doing here? Why aren't you back in the Velvet Room with Igor?" Minato couldn't remember her leaving the place on her own freewill.

"Fascinating, isn't it? Well, I'm here on my own accord. I don't associate or participate with that fellow, Igor.

"I thought he was your master?"

"Yes, he once was. After revealing certain information, I decided it would be in my best interest not to listen to him any longer."

"Certain information? What are you talking about?" Minato was more than confused.

Elizabeth held out her hand. A small mechanical device appeared in her hand, it ticking and making much noise. She set it on the floor and twisted a small crank on the side. "He told me of the power of Nyx and her companions. I couldn't believe what I heard."

"Nyx is dead, though."

"Yes, but her father and brothers aren't. And they are stronger." She moved closer to Minato. "Remember the time we walked around town, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, I remember. We had a good time, as I recall."

"Yes, well, that's beyond the point. Anyway, I could feel the power of Nyx and her influence on all the people. It was incredible, yet at the time, I feared it. The Master told me that one could take and facilitate the power, strengthening themselves. It had been done in the past."

Recalling last year, Minato remembered studying about a warlord who had the power of demons on his side. He created an era of darkness, only to be consumed by his own power and killed. "How could that happen?"

"My power is strong, as well. I can absorb others."

"But, as I said earlier, Nyx is dead."

"And as I said, there are others. Why do you think that you awoke from your coma?"

Minato was stumped on this. He had thought of it, but considered it lucky. "I really have no idea."

"I woke you up. After hearing about your victory, I soon feel into an interesting state. I could see your soul, how it joined the atmosphere as a seal. If I removed the seal, others could repeat the same thing. So, I woke you up, so the seal would die and the paternal being would come."

"The paternal being... Is that Nyx's brother?"

"No. That foolish entity controls the flow of the past, destroying everything in its domain. Chaos is the paternal being, the father of Nyx and staple of the world. All things are born of chaos."

"If Chaos was unleashed, just think of the consequences! All things would perish, including yourself."

"No your wrong. I have a gift of life, without the price of sacrifice. I also have the power of the four elements." Fire, wind, water, and earth affinities soon appeared, her containing each in her hand. "I can control anything."

"It was you who attacked the hospital and Akihiko, wasn't it?"

She shook her head. "No, not me. Watch." Elizabeth snapped her fingers and closed her eyes, focusing. Space distorted as a figure appeared. Her eyes slowly open and the persona appeared, in its entirety. "Look. Dark Messiah, the strongest of persona." It looked like his Messiah, but had demon wings and a black color scheme.

"How did you get that?!"

"I have the ability of creation, of life. I can fuse my own soul into them and distort it as I see fit. Now you shall perish. Demented Ragnarok!" A meteor hit them, creating cosmic implosion erupting against the walls of the monorail car. The steel started melting.

"What power...What corrupted you, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. I just opened my eyes." Snapping her fingers again, her persona and herself disappeared and time resumed. Panic ensued, the other people screaming as car burned around them. The small device ticked away.

"Yukari! Junpei! There's no time! We have to jump!"

"What happened?!"

"There's no time! Come on!" The three ran to the back, Minato punching a small button that unlocked the emergency exit. The doors slid into place and the mechanical device gave a small click.

"I'm not jumping! It's insane. We'll land on the electric rail and be fried!" Junpei was nodding in agreement.

Grabbing Yukari, he turned. "Trust me on this!" Junpei, confused, followed. "Ok, now!" They all jumped just as the monorail was engulfed in embers from another explosion. They landed on the service passage, Minato being launched into the side rail. His body shielded Yukari from both the rail and the falling shrapnel. Junpei landed, his skull hitting the rail, too.

Yukari rolled off of him, slowly fading from consciousness. Junpei had been knocked out the second he hit the rail. Minato stood up, his legs wobbly, and looked at the recked car. Nothing but a destroyed chassis remained. He fell over, unconscious.

His spirit was racing towards a familiar door, one color light blue. He arrived, Igor plastered with the same expression sitting behind the small, circular table. To his left was Junpei and to his right was Yukari. _"What are they doing here?" _

"Well, it's about time you came back to visit and with guests, too. We have much to discuss and little time."

"Where are we? Did we survive...?" Junpei was looking around, his eyes fixed on the giant clock.

"You two", he whispered. "Just let me do the talking, okay?" They both nodded in agreement. "Igor, I saw Elizabeth. She is the one who is destroying the city. She just attacked the monorail we were on."

"I know. I just sensed her presence, about the same time the hospital was attacked by an arsonist. I felt her, moments ago, as well."

"She told me she is looking for a power, one stronger than Nyx. She said that you told her about the ability to absorb and control power like that."

"Yes, I did. She was fixated on learning about Nyx, yet I thought it would be harmless. I told her about everyone that Nyx associated with, how to seal her, everything. Yet, after you defeated it, like I predicted, she was driven insane. Talking stopped and all she did was pace around, mumbling to herself."

"I hear she woke me up. Is this true?"

"Yes, I knew about that. But there is more to it. Many wished for your return, allowing her to use the magic that would wake you."

"What powers does she possess? She told me she know creation and life, yet she has every element at her disposal."

"She does not have creation, as she can only fuse. Elizabeth deludes herself thinking that, and surely, if she does attempt to take one's power, she will kill herself. What being does she want?"

"Chaos, one source of life. She said something about everything being born of chaos."

"Yes, it's true. But no one can contain Chaos. It worms it way through anything and is already present in the world. But, there is something she can do..."

"What?"

"Have you noticed the tower? The new one." The three nodded. "Well, it is moving. Every night, it moves towards the resting spot of Tartarus. If it gets there, she can seal and take any being into herself. I don't know how Chaos reacts to this, or how she plans on bringing him, but the eyesore can't be allowed to return. I hope you would realize this."

"Yes. I understand. Also she had a new persona, Dark Messiah."

"The one born of darkness and evil. I cannot do anything about that. She created it, using her own soul. The only way to destroy it would be to kill Elizabeth."

"Hmm. Straight to the point. Well, that's the least of our worries. We have to stop her from destroying the town."

"Go to the top of Niflheim. Your questions will be answered there. I cannot speak of this, anymore."

"Alright, we understand."

"Oh, before you go. I have a gift for you three. Your two allies will unlock their true potential, also." He clasped his palms, his eyes emanating white light. Three orbs fell into them, empowering them. "You now have the stamina and strength to proceed through the tower. And..." Two cards fell onto the table.

"What's going on?" Yukari's persona summoned itself as did Junpei's.

""Isis and Trismegistus. Transform!" Both glowed a blue light, and burst into small shards of light. With a wave of his hand, two new personae appeared before them. "Yukari Takeba, you now have Ra, the source of life. Junpei Iori, you now have Hermanubis, the true messenger of all." The persona entered the sea of their soul. Both friends disappeared after receiving the new gift. Minato stood, alone.

"Am I to receive such a power?"

"No, but you must evolve your strongest yourself. The first step is to allow Thanthos to succumb to darkness. Once you have, see me, and I can progress the transformation."

"What?"

"Nothing more can be said. You have the power of change and configuration, nothing more. You must do this, with you and your friends." He looked at the clock above him. "Time marches on in your world. We must part but feel free to come soon." The Velvet Room faded and Minato woke in the real world. It was 2:38 in the morning. The Dark Hour had passed them, leaving them alone. Slowly, they took a service ladder to the street. Their clothes were ripped and charred. Hailing a taxi, they slowly went home. The monorail would be running the next day.

Mitsuru and Fuuka spent the afternoon scanning TV stations, internet sites, and radio broadcasts for any news on the attack. Mitsuru had yet to hear the good news about Akihiko's survival, although she constantly was searching. Later that evening, Fuuka learned of the attack on the monorail. The same one that her friends took to get back to the dorm. Mitsuru hated what she heard, for almost everyone she cared for was dead. Fuuka locked herself in her room.

The day slowly crept to its penultimate hours, both Fuuka and Mitsuru sleeping. Mitsuru had visited the Velvet Room, confused. She earned a new power, Hera, the Goddess Queen. She wrote a small note, posting it on the door.

"Dear Fuuka,

I regret to say this, but this might be the last time I get to speak to you. As you might know, I despise the power of persona. It has done nothing but send my life spiraling downward. I have lost every person, sans you, important to me. But not all has been bad, for I loved the time I spent with you, Aki, and the rest. I feel, however, responsible for the fate of the others and will atone. Upon turning to the Dark Hour, tonight I plan to enter the tower, alone, and fight. The deaths of the five members is too much to bear. With my mind spoken, I leave you.

Goodbye, _Mitsuru Kirijo_

Fuuka had been sleep the time Mitsuru grabbed her Evoker and left. She experienced the same phenomena, the last of her friends, and received the power of Athena, Wisest of all. Mitsuru left, her mind set with absolute assuredness.

It was Yukari who found the letter, after the taxi dropped them off. After waking up Fuuka, they all gather in the lobby.

"So, Fuuka, where have you been all day?" Yukari was tired, annoyed, and angry.

"Um, here... I just had to help Mitsuru look for news on Akihiko." Her eyes greeted the floor.

"Well, from the sound of the letter, she thinks that we, along with Akihiko, are all dead! And to top it off, she went to that tower alone! She surely die in there!"

"Yukari, calm down. It's not Fuuka's fault." Junpei was angry as well, but didn't plan to put the blame on any of them.

"Yeah, we'll get her back too. Tomorrow night, we strike back. Our new power should prove useful." The group unanimously cheered. "Tomorrow, Mission: Rescue Mitsuru!" They sat there, the four good friends, smiling. They would skip school tomorrow and prepare.

Miles away, Akihiko smiled. He unlocked his power as well, it being Zeus, the God of Gods. His wishes were with the other four. He had faith that they could do it. Their entire group had the legendary personae with them, rivaling the powers of the gods.

Elizabeth, sitting on the floor in a rundown building, sensed the new found power of the six members. Chuckling to herself, she prepared an ambush for the remaining four. Mitsuru had found her way in and was captured, waiting, surrounded. "This will be fun."

* * *

**An interesting way to end it, right. I actually found this chapter a lot more engimatic than usual and i know, it a great place to stop for a while (sarcastic wink). Please, review and read and then, maybe i will continue faster than i think i will. Thanks for the support and the reviews but please, dont stop. -AMP**


	5. Succumb

**Ch. 5. one of the most ambitious chapters, leading to some interestings "revelations", (excuse the bad pun). Well, ignoring me, please enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own P3**

* * *

After hearing the news last night, the remaining four persona users decided to spend that day training for the upcoming battle. One of their friend's life was on the line. They stood on the rooftop, practicing the new abilities that their personae had. Everyone, sans Minato, took a second elemental affinity. Junpei took fire and electricity, Yukari had gained ice and wind, and Fuuka even got the ability to radiate life, like Chidori once had. Minato, who had been left out, had gain a few new fighting techniques and another, Succumb, which was an odd morphing power. Yet, he couldn't figure out how to work it so he left it alone.

Once they were done adjusting themselves to their new power, Minato decided to help train everyone else, except Fuuka, with their respective weapon. With Yukari, he helped her put more power into the bow. She was an excellent shot, better than her boyfriend, she just never gave it enough arm strength. Junpei was a different story. He decided to train once the girls had left.

"Minato-kun, I'm going inside for a little while."

"How come?" The group still had plenty of training to do.

"Fuuka and I are getting a little hungry. Want me to fix you something?" Yukari wasn't a bad cook and could whip up a great sandwich.

"No, but thanks. Junpei and I are going to train a little while before coming in, so I'll just get something later."

"Don't kill each other, please."Fuuka nodded in agreement and Yukari, smiling, opened the fire door and left downstairs. Fuuka and Junpei both waved to each other, the small girl blushing. She was easily embarrassed.

"So, how do you want to train?" Minato was in his element, acting as the quintessential leader. His short sword was sheathed at his belt.

"There's only one way for men to train." He put his hand on the grip of his long, two-handed sword. It was well kept, odd considering that they had only recently reawakened their powers.

"Oh, I understand what you're saying." Minato followed suit, equipping his smaller sword. He was a decent fencer, Mitsuru having trained him with the epee. A free form was more his style, however. "We spar."

"Yes. As dictated in ancient tradition. But, the rules are simple: first one to show blood, loses. Got it?"

"Uh huh. Now, bring it!" Junpei, grinning, rushed directly at Minato, who was bracing for the attack. Going high, the lanky student brought the heavy sword down on his rival's smaller blade. He kept adding force, pressing him into the ground.

"Damn...When did you get that strong?" Junpei just smiled, adding more force. _"I will not let him get the advantage here, no way." _In a split second, Minato forced the blade up, then pulled his away, throwing his opponent off balance. A kick sent him further back.

"It's on!" Dashing again, this time he swung horizontally, Minato ducking as the blade got very close. He was going all out. Rolling out of the way, he pressed his blade into the ground, using it as a balance to help him up. Junpei missed a swing, making him vunerable. Minato, taking the chance, rushed and stabbed his sword at his chest. Unexpectedly, the rival blocked it, throwing the short sword across the roof.

_"Damn, that shouldn't have happened. What to do, what to do..." _Junpei closed the gap, the sword gleaming in his hand.

"You're through." Raising his blade, he stepped forward with one foot. His foot touched the ground, yet stumbled causing him to trip, landing on his face. Blood streamed from his nose, his face soaked with the red fluid.

"Wow, that was graceful." Minato smiled, his luck better than ever.

"Shut up! Will you help me out?" His arm was extened outward, wanting help up. Rolling his eyes, Minato grabbed the hand of his friend and pulled him up.

"So, it looks as if I won. You drew the first blood."

"No, you didn't. A bloody nose doesn't count, and besides, you didn't get a single hit on me. I win."

"I was defending the entire time! You didn't win, either. Just because you were about to strike doesn't mean that you did." They often got into heated arguments. Junpei was too stubborn and Minato didn't like being wrong, or proven different by this idiot. "I swear, you are so illogical. Just admit that I won. You showed first blood!"

"No", crossing his arms in a mock fashion. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a tissue. This is starting to drip." He cupped a hand under his nose, the blood pooling in it.

"This isn't over...Stupei." The pet name, often used by his girlfriend, was one of the few buttons you could push on Junpei. The name aggravated him, annoyed him, anything negative, it did to him.

"Don't call me that! Jeez, man, you've been hanging around Yuka-tan way to much."

"Well, what do you expect? She's my girlfriend."

"So what? If you start calling me that, well then it's ass kickin' time. And guess what, you're first on the list."

"You have a list?" Minato could do this all day. They were both best friends but often annoyed each other past points of anger. "Can I see it?"

"Dude, whatever." In a fit of mock rage, he threw open the door and stomping could be heard. It continued until he reached the ground floor, to thick to stomp on. The girls were talking, both sitting on a couch, the TV turned off. Junpei, smiling as he approached Fuuka, sat down next to her, both girls surprised.

Minato sheathed his weapon and headed downstairs, as well. School was still in session, blocking them from leaving the dorm. After dropping his gear in his room, he grabbed a cup of noodles and threw them into the microwave, a nice snack for when he was hungry. The day continued, all of the members ready to face the tower. Hopefully, Elizabeth was there, Minato just getting ready for the encounter. Mitsuru was bound to be there, too, but she'd already been lost for more than ten hours. They group hoped the situation wasn't hopeless.

* * *

Night came around, the group distancing themselves from anything other than the mission at hand. Junpei sharpen his blade, Yukari restringing her bow and applying resin. She grabbed a few special arrows, too. Fuuka had locked herself in her room, trying to improve her senses at perception. Minato, having been prepare, lounged around all day. Everyone was suited up at 11:50 and when the Dark Hour came around, they headed out, walking along the Moonlight Bridge.

The dark tower, Niflheim, rose above the small buildings in the district, yet something seemed off. It wasn't as grand or large as it had appeared other times. Throwing the thought aside, Minato led the group to the ground floor, the layout exactly the same as it had been.

"Fuuka, we're going to need constant intel on this one. Try and scan for Mitsuru and guardians. They are all that's important."

"Alright. I think it will be easy to pinpoint Mitsuru because she gives off a different sign than that of the shadows."

"Good. Now you two, you're to follow me at all times. We aren't going to split up or anything like that. If they see us apart, then they will strike. We can't lose another member." Both nodded. "Also, Yukari, I'm going to need you to stay behind us. You can provide support and cover while we defend and attack. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She like being in the center of the action but if Minato cared about her so much as to go out of his way, then she wouldn't argue against it. Besides, she would still be doing what she usually did, just at a different position.

"Thanks. Now, S.E.E.S, let's head out." They all started for the stairs, Minato and Junpei leading the group.

"Wait!" Fuuka was confused by the direction they were going. "Didn't you guys find a portal last time you were here?"

"Yeah, but does it still apply? I mean, since the tower shifts and moves all the time, would it still take me to the same place?"

"I don't know but it should transport you guys up a few levels. I would recommend you trying it out." Minato shrugged and walked to it, activating it with his touch. Apparently, they could visit level 39, skipping all before it.

"Level 39? We haven't been that far up before, have we?"

"Oh, well." Junpei said, butting in. "We get to skip the weaklings, so what? I say we jump right into the action."

"Yeah, what have we got to lose?" Yukari, siding with Junpei, told him. Yukari? Side with Junpei? Unheard of, but then again, if they both did, maybe it was what they should do.

"Fine, we'll do it but please, everyone, be extremely careful. And Fuuka, please scan to see what's on level 39. I don't want to run into an ambush."

"Sure." His decision was the logical thing to do. Activating Athena, she scanned the levels, her reach many times more powerful. Each floor appeared in her mind, as if a 3D map. On floor 39, nothing popped out at her, no enemies roaming around. "There's nothing there. Nothing on the previous floors, either."

"What? That can't be."

"It is. I don't sense any shadows before level 39, but after that, I can sense them but my power is blocked. I can't see the floors or anything. But there are shadows up there."

"Okay, thanks Fuuka." He look at the two others, them as confused as he was. "Well, let's go check it out." Minato walked into the transporter first, followed by Yukari. Junpei blew a kiss to Fuuka, walking in after. The three appeared, the room entirely empty, as she had said. "What's going on, here? Usually, there are tons of shadows, and this new tower. It's shape even changed."

"Well, how 'bout we go to the next floor and check it out? I just want to rip one apart and my new abilities. They are just rearin' to be tried out!" Junpei was acting like a child in a candy story, pardon the bad analogy. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Alright. We won't get anything done by standing here." They headed for the stairs, the group unable to find them. The floor only had two rooms, a large one and an endless hallway. There wasn't even a transporter to bring them back.

The sound of a loudspeaker turning on filled the room, the feedback screeching loudly. They lost their connection with Fuuka.

"What's going on?!" They clasped their hands over their ears, the sound unable to be toned out. It stopped, a person shuffling around taking its place.

"Um, Persona users, is that you?"Elizabeth was talking to them, over a loudspeaker build into the tower.

"Elizabeth! What do you want?"

"Oh, good, it is you! I didn't want it to be the wrong number."

"What's going on here?! Why aren't there any stairs or teleportation devices?"

"That would ruin all the fun. Now, now, just be patient and wait for a little bit. There's obviously nowhere to run. I just need to set up the games, first. I'll be back."

"Elizabeth! Wait!" The loudspeaker turned off, the static feedback droning throughout the floor, again.

"Minato, who was that?" Yukari asked, yelling over the static.

"A girl I know. She use to work with Igor, in the Velvet Room." Yukari didn't understand. "You know, that long-nosed guy we saw yesterday, after the explosion? In the room with the giant clock?"

"Oh, she did? How many times have you been there?"

"Lots, I guess. That's how I changed my persona or gained new ones. I showed her around town a while ago, too."

"Oh, really?" A new tone was taking place in her voice. It was a tone of jealousy, of anger.

_"Oh, God, we don't need this, not now, especially not now." _"Yukari, don't get the wrong idea! We were both friends, her just curious with the world beyond that small room."

"But, do you remember that one day?" Elizabeth's voice cut in again. "When you took me to your room? We were-"

"Enough! Get out of here Elizabeth! We don't need you petty words, not now!" Yukari's eyes were wide, signs of betrayal in them. "Yukari, please, don't believe her! She's lying to us." He looked a Junpei. "Hey, back me up here!"

"What?" Junpei started disappearing, his body vanishing from sight. He couldn't hear or see anything, just darkness.

"Junpei! What did you do with him?!"

"He's still there, just be careful. You might hurt him in some way!" She started laughing, a demonic cackle that filled the room.

"Yukari, help me out! We have to find Junpei!" An odd sound emanated from the hallway, the sound of deep voiced chatter. A dark hand, dripping a black tar-like goo, reached out. "Shit! We don't have time to argue! Just find him and get him out of harm's way!" Junpei's weapon was lying on the floor. Minato picked it up, it better for keeping things at bay.

"Fine, but this is that last time!" Yukari felt around, a large, invisible pillar in the way. Patting it down, she realized that the structure was Junpei, the boy wandering around. She pushed his body into a corner, blocking his way out with her own body. Grabbing her bow, she knocked an arrow and started firing, the myriad arrows piercing the shadows. Instantly, five of them were felled.

As many as Minato killed, even more took their place. He kept swinging the sword, pushing the creatures back. Elizabeth was speaking to him, her voice grating on his nerves.

"Look at that! She doesn't love you. She thinks you've betrayed her. Her trust, her love, everything! How magnificent!"

"Shut the hell up!" His anger added to the strength of his blows. "Stop talking or I will find you and rip you damn head off!"

"Hahaha! Such raw feelings! I love it! But, alas all this fun has to end! Turn around and witness, the deaths of your friends!" The shadows in front of him froze, a new sound coming from behind. It was a giant, four-armed goo monster. Its arms wrapped around Yukari, her screams amplified by the small room.

"Yukari!!" He threw the sword, it shooting through the beast and continuing through it. It stuck through something, blood falling to the ground.

"Hahaha! You fool!" The monster disappeared, Yukari vanishing with it. Minato turned around, his face furious with rage.

"You little bitch! I'll get you for this!" The other shadows resumed movement, them edging closer to Minato.

"Minato... Now's the time." Igor's voice rang through his head, the words making sense.

"Alright..." Pulling the Evoker and putting it under his chin. Pressing the trigger twice, Thanthos and Surt both appeared. "Surt! Defend Thanthos!" Surt, wielding it's flame blade, started pushing the beasts back, a fire spell being cast every now and then. "Thanthos. Succumb." It jumped into the air, it's body hovering above the shadows. Surt disappeared, the shadows overwhelming it. Suddenly, Thanthos dove down into the beast, a dark light shooting out of the black mass.

"I am the one who shows all to death. I can lead any among them. I am the dark seeker, a Horseman of the Apocalypse. I am Death Incarnate, the Reaper, Grim." Black demon wings shot out, every shadow being sucked into them. The feared reaper emerged, Minato's new persona. A blinding white light appeared from its scythe, the remaining enemies disintegrating into nothing. Junpei regained his sense and his original form. Grim disappeared, both S.E.E.S. members standing among nothing.

"I... What happened?" Junpei, although he couldn't hear, was quite aware of the situation. "It really took her, didn't it?" Minato looked at him, his eyes dark and burning.

"Yes. I intend to get her back and to repay the bastard who did this. She will not leave, not alive, anyway." Junpei held his tongue, too afraid of the sheer power to argue.

"We should go see Fuuka, first, don't you think? We need to confirm the situation."

"No! We go to the top!"

"How are we going to?! There's not staircase, no nothing! We can't do anything!"

Minato smiled, black energy emanating from his entire body. "Yes, we can. And I plan to do everything in my power to try and stop her." Bringing the Evoker up again, he shot himself in the chin, Grim being summoned. "Grim! Bring me to the top floor!"

"Yes. I shall." The three transported out of the room, appearing on the outside of the tower. Grim, holding both personae users, flew up to the top.

"Destruction!" Grim opened its mouth, a giant orb of energy appearing. It fired it, destroying an entire section of the floor's wall. It entered, destroying the first shadow it saw, and then dropped the two boys off, disappearing into darkness. "See, we got to the top floor."

"Y-yeah, I-I noticed." Junpei was literally shaking, his power not strong enough to deal with the entities up there. Fuuka's voice could be heard again.

"It's about time. I can read you three again! What happened?"

"We were trapped, Yukari was taken, I think that's all I need to say."

"Junpei, who is that speaking? They sound...crazy, their power. It's amazing. I can feel it down here."

"That's Minato. He's unlocked a new power. And were on the top floor, going into a suicide assault. You should get me out of here!"

"Enough! Turn her off!" Junpei quickly turned the small receiver off, Fuuka's voice leaving the two. "No distractions! Let's go!" With Grim ahead of them, they walked up to the final room, destroying everything in their path. The double doors were blown down, a smiling Elizabeth sitting.

"So, this is the fabled power that you can build. Wow, you've claimed Reaper. That's quite a feat, but I'm afraid that it won't be enough. Dark Messiah!" The evil persona appeared, a large sword in its hand. "You can't possibly win."

The two persona flung themselves at each other, their weapons clashing. Dark Messiah had every advantage over Grim, its speed overwhelming the Reaper. It transported behind him, slashing its back. A black blood coated the walls, Grim screaming in rage. It used Elemental fusion, bringing all the elements into one orb of power. The evil Messiah laughed, as Grim grabbed it. "Die", Reaper muttered as it pressed the orb into the chest of the enemy.

A spectrum of colors erupted, Grim getting blown across the room. It smashed into a wall, falling to the ground. Dark Messiah, with a large wound in its chest, laughed at the downed persona. It was still fighting.

"See, Minato? You can't beat the perfect power! With this persona, I can envelope anything, including your friends." She snapped her fingers, revealing a large pit. Both Mitsuru and a wounded Yukari clung to the walls, millions of shadows below the two. "You hit her when trying to kill the shadow. It's almost ironic, you know."

"Shut up! I'll never lose to someone like you!" He fired the Evoker four times, bringing Grim, Surt, Cybele, and Norn out. The all rushed Elizabeth, Dark Messiah jumping in the way and destroying Cybele and Norn in one swing. "Surt, Ragnarok!" A giant meteor fell towards her, her persona holding up its hand. The evil one stopped it and threw it at Junpei, launching him from the room. "Dammit, Junpei!"

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Look at you now! Reduced to nothing!" A shadow grabbed Junpei and brought him to the pit, binding itself to the wall. "Don't worry. Once they're the Lost, they won't feel the pain of being sacrificed."

"You're going to try what Ikutski tried? He miserably failed. What will help you so you don't follow the same routine?"

"You've witnessed it. My power!" She held her own hand out, siphoning energy from a few shadows that lined the room. "Now, goodbye, Minato." The energy hit him, sending him flying. His body flew out of the room, out of the tower. Plummeting, he slowly grabbed the Evoker and summoned Grim. It grabbed him, trying to fly. It's weakened state didn't allow him to soar, the two falling into the ground.

Yukari, witnessing the entire event in her mind, broke the energy formed around her mouth. "No! You will not hurt him!" Ra appeared, breaking the energy which sealed her. Her wound miracalously healed, Ra's power flowing through her body. Landing on the ground above the pit, she got ready for a confrontation. As she walked up to Elizabeth, the blue girl smiled.

"Just try me, fool." Ra swung a hand, slapping Elizabeth. Her body went reeling across the room, Dark Messiah catching her. "So, you have some power. Still, it's nothing." Dark Messiah rushed Ra, the two locking into an arm lock. Yukari fired an arrow, it piercing the blue girl's leg. She just laughed. "That's nothing!" While the two personae were occupied, thousands of shadows appeared, running for the girl.

"No!" They chased her to the edge, Yukari peering over.

"Well, ready to join you beloved boyfriend?" Yukari looked back one last time and smiled. "What? Have you come to peace with your death?"

"Something like that." She jumped off, herself, and started falling. Ra, pulsating with power, threw Dark Messiah over and flew out the giant hole in the wall. Catching Yukari, it safely placed her on the ground, next to Minato's body. Fuuka came running out, tears streaming from her face.

Minato opened an eye, his smiling face cheering up Yukari. "I-I'm sorry, Y-Yukari." He closed his eyes, Fuuka preparing her persona.

"Life!" Athena appeared, a scepter in her hand. She chanted, small orbs of life energy sprinkling over his body. He was unconscious but would live. The tower moved, placing itself in the original position of Tartarus, over the school. The Dark Hour ended.

* * *

"I know you've been here not a day ago but it's imperative that we speak."

"My power, it's not strong enough. Was this what I was supposed to awaken too?" Igor shook his head, his eyes sad. The first time he showed any emotion besides happiness.

"Sadly, no. Apparently, that ability wasn't enough to stop her from moving the tower to the original place of Tartarus. She will absorb Chaos, ensuing who knows. Even I can't see the results of this."

"What can I do? Grim isn't strong enough to take on her persona."

"Yes, that is why you fight on her level. I'm going to bestow the persona Messiah to you. This messiah can be morphed into something else, but alas, it's power isn't ready yet. You must awaken it yourself.

"Again, huh?"

"Sadly, I can't fuse them at such magnitude. It could prove catastrophic for both this world and the next. All I can do for you is offer advice."

"Well, thanks anyway. I hope we can do something."

"Fret not. You've lost two members to her, they sit there, mindless, but you still have three more. Akihiko Sanada will be ready by tomorrow night. I will see to it, myself."

"Thank you. He could prove quite the asset."

"Also, on a parting note, wait for the next Dark Hour. You can't attack her now, but if she does take Chaos, in partial form even, then the city will change, permanently. You can attack her then, when most vulnerable."

"Okay. I will."

"Minato. It has been an interesting two years."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I am fading from this world. This will be our last meeting. Elizabeth will absorb me along with Chaos. I am a protector of this realm, bound to the spirits and God. If she takes the staples away, I go with them."

"No, you can't go. You're too much help to me."

"You must learn to stand on your own two legs. Rely on yourself and the relationships with your friends. They will act as balances for you and you for them."

"I understand, but still..."

"Do not worry about me." Igor's body became translucent, the entire room starting to disappear. "I will help you, and here." Igor's body turned into a card. Minato picked it up.

"Redemption." He read it aloud. The 25 hidden Arcana.

* * *

**I know, he visits Igor again, boring, right? But i needed to include that he would die. Also, in the next few ch. the city drastically changes and SEES resorts to guerella tactics, but i digress. Thanks for reading and as always, please review.**


	6. Obscurity

**The newist chapter for Revel. This one is differently written and i didn't like it as much but i hope that doesnt sway you too much. This one fleshes the plot, and there's a fight between Minato and Yukari, pertaining to last chapter. Anyway, please Read and Review. DISCLAIMER: I dont own p3**

* * *

"This is Nisa Amane with the Channel 8 Action News team. We have breaking news pertaining a situation at the Gekkoukan High School. An armed gunman came in before hours and opened fire on a few teachers. The armed gunman, an unknown woman with blond hair, injured four staff members and held them hostage. After two hours of a stalemate, police moved in and routed the girl in a small classroom. However, she escaped. When the emergency services came, one teacher was reported with Apathy Syndrome. Whether this is relating news or not, we will have updates on both situations as they rise. For Channel 8, this is Nisa Amane."

* * *

Minato woke up in the dorm, surprised where he found himself. The events of the Velvet Room still lingered in his mind. Especially Igor's death, that's what seemed to bother him the most. He could feel the card, the soul of Igor, in his pocket, odd energy emanating from its existence. Leaving his room, he made his way down to the main floor lobby. It was surprisingly empty, him expecting a few of his friends to be occupying their time down there. Sunlight shine through the windows, the sun high in the sky. Apparently, it was 2:04 P.M. _"I've been unconscious for fourteen hours... Where is everyone else?" _

"Oh, you're up..." The caring, tender voice of Yukari filled the room, the girl standing on the first step of the stairs. Today, however, her voice was lost, without feeling. A star without its shine. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I think so." He moved his joints around, feeling for any sore limbs. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Yeah, I'm good."

"That's nice. We don't have to worry about anything big, then." She moved off the stairs, keeping a few yards distance away from him. He gave her a quizzical look, her eyes staring at him but avoiding his face.

"Umm, is something the matter?" He could tell by every single action she made. Yukari was not only avoiding him, but acting unusually cold. _"What's her problem?" _She moved to an armchair, sitting down, still watching Minato.

"No. Not at all", her voice stale and monotone. She tried faking a smile, warding the boy away from where she sat. _"Just get out of here." _The thoughts were vicious and violent.

"Sure, if you say so." Minato walked over to one of the couches, sitting down close to Yukari. Her face was trying to hide anger, the girl standing up and moving away. "Where is everyone else? Usually Junpei is down here doing something."

"What did you say?"

"Where is everyone? How come they're not here?"

_"Oh God. He doesn't remember last night. That, that unbelievable prick!" _It's only you, me, and Fuuka. We're all that's left."

"All that's left... Did we lose Junpei, last night?" Yukari slightly tilted her head, trying not to show any emotion. "No way... He's dead? He can't be dead!"

"We don't know if he's dead. All I know is that both Mitsuru and Junpei were left behind in the tower as you and I fell off of it. Once the Dark Hour ended, he wasn't anywhere to be found." Her mind was spinning, thoughts of rage building up.

"Damn..." What he had witnessed were starting to come back, the simple images flooding into his mind. He sat in horror as he remember Yukari being capture, his persona being destroyed, his own helplessness. And worst off, him falling. "I, I remember... it all, everything that I saw."

"Yes, we left everyone in that pit, the one with all the shadows. YOU left everyone there." The thoughts of the pit, thousands of shadows reaching up and snatching for your body, it sent shivers down her spine. She almost convulsed, having to think of what the others were going through.

"I? It wasn't my fault! I tried to rescue them, I came to rescue you! Weren't you in that pit, as well!?" The accusations were making him furious, and worse, they came from his girlfriend.

"Yes, but I escaped. My power manifested from my anger, my jealousy, my betrayal."

"Anger? Jealousy?" _"What the hell is she talking about? I doubt that I betrayed her..." _

"I don't want to talk about that!" Her screams were quite loud, almost ear splitting. Getting up from the chairs, she ran across the room. Yukari looked at him, her eyes fraught with sadness, tears threatening to fall.

"But, why? What are you even talking about?" Minato edged in closer, trying to get up to her. He just wanted to hug her, to tell her that it's all right.

"Don't feign ignorance! It, it won't work. I just can't!" The oblong teardrops fell, raining onto the oddly colored carpet. She buried her face in her hands.

"Yukari... Please, just tell me what's going on. I honestly don't know what you are talking about and-"

"Minato. I don't give a damn if you mean well, or whatever. Just, don't pry into my business, never again!" He wrapped his arms around her as she said this, Minato hoping that it would get through to her.

"Yukari, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please, tell me what I did. It's not healthy to bottle up you feelings like this, anyway" Her reaction was the last one he expected.

"NO! Get away from me!" Pushing away from him, she escaped his grasp and ran up the stairs, leaving the stunned Minato as he fell. His body crashed into the dining table, a chair breaking under his weight. Picking himself up, the boy stumbled forward a few feet, getting away from the broken wood. Minato Arisato fell to the floor, his eyes streaming tears and his voice constantly moaning and screaming.

* * *

Akihiko sat upright in his small bed, watching the news from a TV on a wall in his small hospital room. The boxer, having been there at least five days, was accustom to the place now, but still looking forward to his leave, which would be three days from then. The burn wounds were healing up nicely, no scarring evident. All thanks to the medications he'd been taking. The nurses were a nice touch, too.

Other then the rising crime rate and a few petty crimes, nothing big was happening in Port Island and Iwotodai. Hearing this, he relaxed. His friends had nothing to do with that crowd, anyway. _"Mitsuru probably has everything under control. She'll have them training, or whatever. Keeping them busy." _After flipping the small television set off, Akihiko laid his head against his pillow, gently falling asleep.

A black light filtered through the wall, leaving a dark shadow across the equipment in the small room. It slowly flew through the air, hovering directly above the sleeping persona user. Draping itself over his body, it enveloped the entire bed. Soon, the darkness disappeared, taking Akihiko with it. All that remained was a hospital bed filled with creases showing that he had been sleeping there.

At 2:30, on the dot, Ms. Haruno, a lovely brunette nurse came in to check on the patient, A. Sanada. Quietly, she knocked on the door, trying to see if he was awake or not. There wasn't any response so she proceeded to enter. The first thing noticed was the lack of the patient, the bed empty except for a black stain. Ms. Haruno ran down to the main office of that floor, alerting both the authorities and the doctor responsible for him.

Not ten minutes later, the police had arrived at the hospital, eager to help out. They fanned out around the grounds, lesser officers watching the doors as the others entered the building, searching every small space for the missing young adult. They remained there for well over a few hours, constantly searching. Akihiko Sanada never showed up in Tokyo, his body mysteriously gone. All the police had was a black stain.

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo and Junpei Iori both hung, their limbs tethered, to a wall overlooking the deep abyss leading to many shadows. It sat atop Tartarus, the top floor rebuilt to emulate a room rather than a stage. A large, ornate chair sat in the room, the only human item in the entire tower, save for the sporadically place briefcases. They could see, hear, feel, yet they couldn't. Their minds were blank, drained of both spirit and emotion. Both were victims of the Apathy Syndrome.

Elizabeth watched the two, the sustained shadows below clawing, lingering for a second meal. She lowered both to the shadows, watching them gleefully tear into the psyche of both victims. Another round would kill the two. Junpei was expendable but Mitsuru was needed for a greater purpose. Tartarus sat in its own dimension, the tower dead in the real world. She would wait, the night her time to shine. Oh, the city would change, too. Her influence, spread in a different manner than that of Nyx, was spreading, the city teeming with criminal scum. Soon, it would be hers, a twisted place of everything and nothing.

Junpei's mind was constantly fighting a war with itself. His persona was trying to break the confines of his skull, battle the Apathy Syndrome, and take over his entire conscious. Every now and then, his body would start flailing, for extents that rivaled minutes. Elizabeth would watch, astounded at his sheer will, and smile. He could seriously tamper the plans, and needed to be constantly watched. Once she lowered his bonds, however, it would be a past memory.

Another thing that she sensed, or not sensed, was the disappearance of her former employer, Igor. The long nosed man had vanished, his body fading from existence. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. The personae users couldn't evolve or flesh their power out. She knew she had won.

* * *

Yukari and Fuuka sat in Yukari's dorm room, the green haired girl gently rubbing the brunette's back as she cried her heart out, the tissue box nearly empty. Fuuka had heard the entire conversation downstairs as well as the ones that took place last night. Although she could sympathize with her friend, she couldn't help but think that there was a simple misunderstanding.

"Yukari, I understand how you feel but are you sure that's what she meant?" Any solution to solve this, peacefully, would be a miracle.

"Yes, she did. What else could she have meant? Besides, I remember recent days, before the entire Nyx thing, that he was out for a while. We'd been dating at that time, too, and there was rumor going around that he was with some odd girl who always wore blue."

"Hey, I'm sure if you ask him, he'll tell you the truth. She could have just been a friend, too."

"I got this strange feeling that they were more than friends. She also has his power, which is pretty odd, if you ask me."

"Minato is not the kind of person to go around sleeping with every other women he sees. You have to have some trust in him."

"I've lost the ability to trust. I honestly can't see how you can, especially dating Junpei. Doesn't he flirt with everyone?"

"Hey, this isn't my problem we're talking about. It's your's. Stop trying to change the subject." Fuuka, having been up there for three hours, was starting to lose her patience. They had been running in circles, every time leading back to reasons not to trust him. It seemed like she was trying to hurt their relationship, yet she cared for him, immensely.

"I know, but what do I do if I ask him and he admits to doing it all? I'd probably break down directly in front of him or something. That's just pathetic..."

"You always think negatively, you know. It's not a good thing." She rubbed her head, a migraine starting to develop. "If he tells you he did, just follow your heart. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but trust me on this. I doubt he tried cheating on you, either."

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right. He's too much of a gentleman to do something like that."

"Exactly. That's the kind of mentality to have. Isn't positive thinking a wonderful thing?"

"Pssh. Don't go there, not with me." Yukari was starting to cheer up, her crying stopping. She also started smiling and laughing, Fuuka glad to have helped.

"So, are you gonna go do it now or what?"

"I'll do it but does it have to be now? I don't know if I could handle anything too big. There's been way too much drama today, as it is." Fuuka crossed her arms and frowned. "What?"

"If you don't do it now, when would you? Would you keep making excuses until something truly does happen? Hmmm?"

"Okay, okay. Just... just let me catch my breath." She started inhaling and exhaling rapidly, her heart beat rocketing. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and took a final, large breath. "I think I'm ready." She headed downstairs, Fuuka in suit. "Oh, and Fuuka?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been a great help through this whole incident. Thank you for that." Fuuka blushed.

"Ah, no, no, it's nothing big. I just liking being the voice of reason, especially among such impulsive people." Yukari smiled and stuck her tongue at her.

"But, I'm gonna have to go solo here. This is just for me to conquer and well, I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"I'll be here, just in case."

"Thanks, Fuuka." Yukari headed for the room at the end of the hallway, the metaphoric "Lion's Den". She gripped the doorknob, apprehensive and fearful. Throwing the door open with gusto, she peered in and was taken aback. No one occupied the small room.

* * *

Minato left the dorm after the small breakdown, going to the strip mall to vent and relax. His relationships were usually fine, but this was a new low. After a lonely meal at the Hagakure Ramen shop, he wandered around Book It, buying a few new volumes of manga. The sun started setting, the time being five o'clock. Not wanting to go back to the dorm, Minato wandered over to the Naganaki Shrine. Not a soul occupied the area.

He walked up to the giant tree that stood over the other shrines, putting his hand on the bark. Closing his eyes, the stressful thoughts started dissipating. An old man walked up on him, his quiet footsteps cloaking his distance.

"Excuse me, young man." A startled Minato jumped, slamming his face into the tree. As he recovered and turned around, he noticed the elderly man was grinning, a few teeth left in his wrinkled mouth.

"Sorry, senpai, I didn't notice you there", rubbing where he hurt himself. "Can I help you in anyway?"

"No, nothing particular. But you. You look like you have quite a bit on your plate." The curious man stared at him, one eye closed.

"Um, I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry, but I can't seem to remember it."

"You can't... remember it." Minato rolled his eyes. _"Who is this guy? And who doesn't know their own name? Weird..." _"Anyway, I have to go. There's something important going on tonight and I guess it would be wise of me to show my face." He started for the small Shinto gate dictating the shrine entrance.

"What's the rush? If it's important, you should have been there ages ago! Haha, no, I'm kidding. Come over here of a second. Just humor me." Minato turned around, sitting next to the strange man. "So, tell me, what's going on with yourself? You seem to be tense, your aura's even black."

"Aura?"

"Mood or chi or whatever you want to call it." The elder smiled, his attitude an odd carefree one.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's just a relationship problem. I do everything for her yet something that I did in the past springs up and..."

"Women are an interesting breed. I once had a similar problem. See, I was serving in the army at the time and had a sweetheart back here. However, once I went on leave, she went out and everything. Once I returned, she had a 'feeling' and I was thrown into a big problem." His story continued, his voice droning.

"Is there suppose to be some point to this", cutting him off midway. The sun was nearly done setting, the time being a little after six. Minato didn't enjoy being rude but the old man seemed to be confused.

"Yes, hold your horses! What I'm saying is that it's important to let her have her say and space and eventually it will let you move in for your chance."

"That's it?"

"Well, not everything in life is what you expect, is it? I probably could have cut to the chase but that wouldn't be beneficial."

"What do you mean? I don't quite follow."

"I've taught you a little bit of patience, and trust this old man. It'll be useful in the future. Also, another smidgen of help. Don't give up hope. I'm sure that's a gimme, among other things, but if you do, then she wins."

"Wait... You know her? Are you sure that you don't remember your name?"

"I've known you and your friends for quite a bit of time. Don't worry, however. I have faith in you and Yukari. She is the only one who can help you through this. Be strong and stand by her. Otherwise, I may never get another chance." The man started walking away, his laughing growing softer.

"Stand by her... Hey, old man!" He turned yet he was gone. Leaves blew by, another small card among them. He reached down and picked it up. It was Hope, a blank card. Igor's picture, along with another girl resembling Elizabeth, were imprinted on the front. _"Thanks, Igor." _

Minato walked back to the dorm, a clear sense of what to do in his mind. Upon opening the door, he saw someone he would never expected to see. Akihiko Sanada was standing, getting acquainted to the dorm.

"Akihiko? When did you get back?"

"What?" He turned around, his senses not as acute as they had been. "Oh, Minato. It's good to see you."

"I thought you were back at the hospital. Did they let you go early?"

"No, actually. I don't know the details but when I woke up, I was floating in some liquid kind of thing. Someone was telling me that I was needed and then, wham! Here I am."

"Looks like we have a guardian angel. Anyway, it's great that you're back. We're really lacking people, both Junpei and Mitsuru having been captured. Also, Tartarus is back."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that new tower that sprung up? Well, we found out that it was slowly moving towards the original position of Tartarus and well, we failed in destroying the place."

"What great news", rolling his eyes. "I wish I was back in my hospital bed." He rubbed his head, his face with a worried expression. "Oh yeah, Yukari wants to talk to you, too. She seemed kinda... off."

"Thanks." What a day of reckoning this would be.

"Good luck, man. You'll need it." Akihiko patted him on the shoulder, an encouraging smile upon his face. As Minato scaled the stairs, the boxer have him one last assuring thumbs up.

_"I can do this, I can do this..." _Fuuka sat at one of the tables in the lobby of the third floor. Her face showed signs of exhaustion.

"Oh, thank God, Minato. We thought that you weren't going to show up and do something foolish. Yukari will be very revealed."

"That's good. Where is she?" He was starting to get warm, his outfit not as forgiving as he would have liked.

"In her room. Be careful, okay? And good luck. I mean it."

"Thanks, Fuuka." He carefully approached the door, his body tense and his mind apprehensive. Reaching for the door know, he slowly pushed it in, revealing a brunette sitting on her bed, a relieved look in her eye. Running forward, Yukari grabbed him and embraced him, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Minato. I-I shouldn't have said anything that I did." He couldn't help but to cry, too. It had been tough for him, as well. They stood there, in each other's arms, for minutes. Minato broke it, many things on his mind.

"Yukari. There is something you have to hear. I did know that girl and had a relationship with her, but it was before we started getting together. We were pretty good friends and I don't know what could have started this."

"It must be hard for you, to fight her."

"Yeah, it kinda is. But, wait... You forgive me?"

"Yes, Minato. I do. I can't stay mad at you, and honestly, I have very strong feelings for you. I can't give you up, even if I wanted to. I-I might get mad at you and even hurt you in a way or something but you always can bear it. You always forgive me, are kind to me, everything... I just wish that I could be more like that, like you."

"Yukari..." They stayed in the room, the combined emotion of the two encompassing them. The Dark Hour rolled around, the four of them prepared to face the tower. Elizabeth grinned and started to chant, her persona showing itself and fading into the world. Another replaced it, the Dark Guardian of Hell, Diablos.

* * *

**Well, thats ch. 6. I hope you enjoyed it. I have an idea as where to go with this and have an ending planned out. There will still be quite a few more chapters buut yeah. Thanks for reading and please, REVIEW xp**


	7. To Change The World

**Hey everybody. I'm back, whether you like it or not, but anyway, enough about my useless blathering. Please, enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Atlus or in any way Persona 3.**

* * *

"Out of Chaos, God made a world, and out of high passions, comes a people." –Samuel Beckett…

The Dark Hour occurred differently than it ever had before. The entire world, including that of S.E.E.S. changed, their lives halting in place as the moon and sun vied for their position in the sky. Days passed yet it was the following minute when time resumed. A rumbling started, large ravines appearing around the city and crevasses emerging within. Throughout the area, fissures sprang up, large mountains succumbing to the strength of her power. Four towers rose above the rest of the world, a four stopping the Earth's writhing. They stood at thousands of feet, outreaching any other building constructed within the city. North, South, East, and West were their names, their respective directions and angles, as well. Each represented an element, the four elements that life itself was composed directly of. Energy radiated from each tower, a giant forcefield appearing and covering all of Port Island and Iwotodai. Time then resumed.

Tartarus shot up, a dagger piercing the heavens themselves. It looked down upon the world, the overwhelming and obtrusive eyes of the tower watching the sky, the Earth, and the sea. It had increased in size, becoming higher than it had ever reached before. Surrounding establishments and structures were pulled into the giant mass, others being automatically flattened and spread along the newly constructed grounds. In their places, alien structures stood, resembling amalgams of past civilizations and societies. China, Japan, Europe, and Russia had melded into the entire city, spanning the complete history of mankind. They solemnly stood there, mocking the world.

Shadows patrolled the buildings, slowly creeping along whatever surface they could grip. The black masses filled every street in the city, the frozen citizens being ignored as the Shadows mindfully yet inattentively watched them. She watched the black masses absorb the unlucky souls who stood in the mindless paths of the Shadows, the viscous black goo dragging along the dark streets. Time then resumed and not a soul was transmogrified in the gothic casks. People ran screaming as they watched friends and family being rapt into the shapeless masses. Chaos reigned.

The news media, along with countless other different people, were down on the streets, reporters and cameramen filming the scene as victims ran by, the air filled with a thousand cacophonic screams. Others watched as the masses were assimilated into nothing by the slightest touch of the beasts. The cameras caught people being attacked, devoured, ripped into shreds, anything. Yet the news continued to show the carnage as scared families sat huddled in their rooms, watching the windows for anything that resembled the Shadows. A helicopter flew past the streets, circling around the large tower. People filmed from it as they watched the massacre below. Others shouted towards it, as if they were praying for someone to help them. The pilot didn't realize that Shadows were amassing around the edges of the tower, preparing to jump. One did, getting tangled within the small vehicle's rotor blades. They stopped and the chopper plummeted to the ground, exploding in a large pyroclasmic hell. Shrapnel pelted anything in the radius, killing people and Shadows alike.

The local police, S.W.A.T, and vice squads arrived on the streets, all of them armed to the teeth. Instantly, they started blocking off the streets and busy areas. However, when they tried to combat the monstrosities, the guns were both ineffective and unwieldy. It only served to anger the Shadows, causing them to blindly rush the defenders, which eventually died, at the hands at the fiends. People outside the city watched, for the Shadows had not passed through the barrier and attacked the outside world. An S.O.S went out of the city, before all communications had been disabled. The Japanese Army had stationed itself outside of the barrier, trying every possible mean to enter the hellhole. There was nothing anyone could do, yet there was still the S.E.E.S.

Although the S.E.E.S. had frozen with the others, they had regained their bearings the quickest and reacted almost instantly. The students from their high school had been in a stunned state, running in every which way. Akihiko had taken action and started heralding them into their dormitory. After a few minutes, over half the school sat on one of the dorm's five floors, the students packing them in and bracing for another attack. The small structure was one of the only buildings in the city that was safe, let alone stable after Tartarus rose out of the ground. Memories related to the previous Nyx incident started to resurface amongst the crowds, panic growing every second.

"How many more are out there", Yukari inquired, her breath heavy and course. Fear rippled across her eyes, both glassed over with an anxious look.

"I honestly couldn't guess. There are quite a few in our building… I doubt we have enough room left."

"Don't say that! Just stop, right now. We'll find a few more, I just know it." Yukari was one of those rare people who would selflessly sacrifice herself before anyone else. Minato couldn't stand that.

"All right, okay. We'll search." Both spread out in a mile radius, checking around for any remaining citizens. They returned after half-an-hour, both with a few extra people. They led them into the dorm, making extra room for them. The building was alive with the nervous chatter of its denizens.

"Well, Ms. Optimist, good intuition on that one."

She stuck her tongue out, smiling. It was out of place, considering the situation. "Yeah, but I can't help feel that we might be to late… Something is just not…right." A shiver ran down her spine, he body visibly shaking.

"No, trust me, we're not." He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her body from the light breeze that started blowing through the city. Yet, he was confused. How was a breeze entering the place? "Where is that breeze coming from?"

"Breeze? Now you're scaring me… You okay, Minato-kun?"

"Yeah, it's gotta be nothing." However, he realized what it was. One of the towers that loomed over the city was emanating strong gusts, it barely a breeze by the time it ran through the city. None the less, it was chilling, both literally and figuratively.

"Still. Just the sight of Tartarus, itself. I just hate the thoughts it brings. I can't stand the damn place." She closed her eyes, looking away from the dark tower.

"We've quite the history in it", he said, stroking her brunette hair. She relaxed the second he started. "Don't get me wrong. I hate the place, too. It's just… I don't know, something."

"I know what you mean." Both stood in the street, silently holding each other tightly. Whilst they were, a rumbling started up, startling both young lovers. A fine mist started rolling, very low to the ground. Lightning pierced the sky, rigidly coiling along like a disjointed snake. The fine mesh black sky shook, the mauve purple lightning shaking it around as if it were a small child's toy. Another bolt struck, smacking the top of Tartarus. The tower roared with life, the sides and base of the tower starting to grow and move. It edged forwards, moving slowly towards the center of the town, directly over the water. It was a plague, contaminating everything in its vicinity. People, building, and the Earth changed as it dragged itself over each one.

"What's it doing?" Yukari looked at it, confused. Minato didn't have an answer or explanation for himself.

"I-I don't know."

"We have to do something…right?" Her voice was unwavering, a slight tone of insecurity and skepticism in her tone. Even her body trembled, wildly shaking Minato as well.

"Yeah, we do. But what can we do? Akihiko isn't even here for the moment. Going in there with just us two is suicide."

"True. Fuuka still hasn't calmed down from last night. She's pretty shaken-up from losing Junpei."

"Oh, that…"

"It's so different without him around." She lightly frowned, giving a stifled chuckle.

"From the sound of it, you must miss him, right?"

"Hehe, that's funny, Minato-kun. But, seriously, I am pretty worried about him. I can't bear to think what that girl's-"

"Elizabeth." His tone was flat, dry, and filled with rage.

"Elizabeth, right. Well, I just don't want to think about it. He could be…"

"Dead, don't remind me." They were best friends, after all. He couldn't just leave his bud in the tower, dying, being tortured, or worse. It was too much to bear. "Please, let's change topics."

"Agreed. I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"It's, its okay. We should really focus on the task at hand, though." He slightly pushed away from her, his feelings clouding his thoughts. Besides, now wasn't the time for this…congregation.

"So, what about you're one power? You know, our secret weapon?" He looked at her quizzically. "It could prove more than invaluable to use, especially now."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Your multiple Persona ability."

"Oh, that." He had lost the ability, only being able to use a few instead of his massive amount located in his sea of souls. Without it, he had forgotten about it. "I can't do that anymore. I only have four Persona. Even now, I think I lost the ability to use them."

"When did you lose it?" Her glance was one of disbelief. They stared at each other, both of their eyes met, Yukari being lost in his soulful eyes. She understood, but garnered something. A secondary power… yet she didn't understand.

"A while ago. I have only been able to summon a major one or two. You haven't noticed during our battles?"

Nodding, she said "I see that-" But she was cut off, he words cut with a dull cleaver, as a large crash resonated behind her, causing her to shriek loudly. A large chunk of stone was hurled at the building, missing and destroying the building on the left. It fell into nothing, a giant pile of debris left where it once stood. Another chunk was cast towards them, this one connecting with the dorm. Nevertheless, the building stood its ground as large fragments rained upon the two.

Minato shoved Yukari away, separating both before the large rocks smashed them into nothing. "Yukari!" He yelled over the large pile of refuse.

"I-I'm fine. Just, my leg hurts a little." Her right leg was caught under a small pile of debris, holding her in place. An unknown entity continued to attack the dorm, but to no avail. It held in its foundation, the building incredibly stable.

"Stay there. I'm coming over-" A bus flew through the air, slicing another random building into pieces. Four Shadows emerged from the wreckage, sharp razor claws extending from their hands. "Shit", he cursed under his breath. "Not now." He only had his Evoker, which, as it was, was more than enough.

"Minato! Help!" Apparently, a few Shadows had materialized on her side, as well. Minato didn't respond but quickly kicked the nearest one in the mask, distracting it while he pulled his Evoker out.

"Grim!" The reaper appeared, his scythe glimmering in the brilliant moonlight. "Kill them, kill them all!" A wicked smile appeared and Grim got to work. He flew over above one, holding it in place with an elongated, bony arm. With its right arm, it swung the scythe and hewed the gelatinous body in two.

"Dieeee", hissed Grim, his voice enigmatic and snake-esque. Throwing the scythe, it carved through another Shadow while Grim started casting a deadly spell. Above the melee, Akihiko came running to Yukari's aid. He stopped before jumping down, witnessing Minato's abomination of a Persona.

_"What a demonic entity. He must be fighting something on the inside." _No matter, he decided. All that was important was his comrade's safety. Carelessly, he dove into the fight.

Yukari watched as Akihiko dropped and quickly threw a flurry of low punches. The first Shadow that faced him died within seconds. The other three surrounded him, but the agile boxer jumped backwards, dodging the flying claw scratches.

"Too slow!" He slid, kicking one and followed with a violent uppercut, launching one of the fiends into the air. While still hanging, he grabbed his Evoke and shot himself. Zeus appeared and drove on lightning bolt into the Shadow's body, frying it until it fell into nothingness. "Follow it up with Maziodyne!" Fire in his eye, Zeus raised his hand into the air and suddenly, thundered sounded cannons that marked the barrage of lightning. Neither of the Shadows survived the attack.

On Minato's side, he slowly walked up to one and kicked its body. The thing dissolved into a fine mist running through his body. It felt odd; a tingling sensation that gave him mixed thoughts.

"Minato!" The senior friend's voice brought him back to the real world. "I've taken care of them over here. You can come, now." It was more a command, not a suggestion.

"All right." He shook his head, clearing the odd sensation away. He slowly clambered up the debris, looking upon Akihiko helping Yukari out of the large pile of rocks. She dusted herself off and casually bowed. A relieved smile occupied her face. He met the other two on the side, happy to see that Akihiko was done preparing the students. In fact, he had locked each window with the metal shutters and activated all the safety precautions. The only thing left to do was lock the front door but that was last on his list.

"Nice job helping with the people", he said, pointing towards the dormitory.

"Yeah, no thanks to you", Akihiko joked, grinning. He gave a playful punch to Minato's arm but quickly sobered up. "But, now's not the time."

"We know. How's Fuuka holding up?"

He shrugged. "She's been holed up in her bedroom the entire time. Strangely, I haven't heard a word from her since this morning."

"She's not taking this well at all. This is a horrible time for it, too."

"God, no kidding", chimed in Yukari. "I should probably go check on her. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, better you than us anyway. You two are pretty good friends, probably better than herself and us two." Akihiko nodded in agreement. She waved both guys off, heading into the dormitory. She headed up the stairs, looking at the banister to avoid the scared gazes of her fellow peers. Catching a few out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that some rocked nervously back and forth, others ranting incoherently.

* * *

Yukari maneuvered to the girl's hall, slowly and solemnly passing the groups of students sporadically located throughout the floor. Fuuka's room was the second, and she gently knocked on it twice. Nothing. _"Fuuka, please answer me." _She tried again. Someone came to the door, but upon it opening, it was a group of students.

"Y-yes", the timid girl with large round eyes asked. It wasn't Fuuka.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is the wrong room." They turned their attention away and she moved to another room, pressing her ear against the door. Two of the other rooms were loud. _"Way to much noise, especially for Fuuka…" _The last door was her room. But, it was locked. She knocked, hearing the slight sound of shuffling in the background.

"Yes?"

_"Fuuka's voice. Score." _"Fuuka." The other timid, green-haired girl emerged from the dark room.

"Oh, Yukari-chan… I'm sorry for using your room. Mine was occupied and I wasn't really thinking…"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to know why you've holed yourself up here all day. What's up?" Fuuka opened the door wider, beckoning for Yukari to come in. She followed suit and went in, Fuuka closing the door behind the two.

* * *

Akihiko and Minato stood around the crowded lobby, waiting for the two girls upstairs to grace them with their presence. Although it was busy with nervous people, some had cleared out, taking up space in another part of the dorm. By now, most of the bedrooms were filled with people. Even the command room had scared students napping on the leather couches. Minato was starting to nod off, Akihiko twiddling his thumbs in the corner of the room. Both girls gracefully walked down the stairs, their footsteps silent, allowing them to approach the guys without a sound.

"Hey…" Fuuka's apprehensive voice said, ringing through Minato's ears. He gradually woke up, his eyes hazy and blotchy.

"About time both of you came down here. I was worried that I would have to send ol' Minato-chan up after you." Akihiko, in light of the situation, could still take things with an amount of humor. He tossed a gentle punch, waking Minato further.

"Jeez, just give me a sec. I'm still human. I need my sleep."

"Or you can just sleep when you're dead. Like we'll be if we don't do something." Yukari forced her way in. Any conversation that riled up Minato was worth taking part in.

"All right, just calm down." He stretched both arms into the air, wildly yawning as he rubbed the back of his neck and started cracking his joints. The bones snapped with a nauseatingly loud shattering.

"Minato-kun… How many times do I need to tell you to stop that?! It's unpleasant and rude. Besides, you'll get arthritis or something." One of Yukari's pet-peeves was bone snapping, either accidental or on purpose.

"I won't get arthritis", he retorted, shaking his head. Her little rebukes were a nice sign that she cared, let alone for him, anyway.

"Um, I thought this was serious", Fuuka said, cutting in once again, her flaccid voice a cruel contrast to those of the other three. Of course, she was correct but anything to lighten the moods was a godsend. Minato stiffened up, attentively listening to the small one.

"She's right, you two. We need a plan, and one now. Something that will give us the edge."

Remembering what Igor said, Minato raised his voice. "What if we attack Tartarus, directly before it can grow any higher or expand more. You know, beat her back down."

"It's a good plan, but how will we get in?"

"I doubt the door's locked. We could just get to the top as we once did before. Just keep climbing the floors."

"Yeah", interjected Fuuka. "Have you seen how big it is?"

"Have you? You haven't left the room since this morning." Obviously a fact, or so it appeared to Minato.

"Yes, I have. It's about three times larger than the original Tartarus. Remember how long that took us to scale? It was over nine months! We don't have that kind of time. We hardly have more than a few hours!"

"But there's got to be something in the tower that could take us to the top, instantaneously. Like the transporters that we used before."

"Yeah, that could work, but in theory. If there weren't any, you could wander the tower, lost, for days. Even if there were, how many floors would you have to go up before getting to a level that would allow you to transport?" Fuuka had spent the entire day thinking, and sobbing, but that, to her, was unimportant.

"Well, if you have a better plan, shoot. Don't just kill all of mine."

She blushed. "I…actually don't really have a, you know, plan. I guess we could check it out, but please, just don't go into it yet."

"I'm game", Akihiko announced, punching his fists together. "Take it to them, take them out. My kind of plan." He smiled. He was the confidence of the team.

"Yukari?"

"Sure, it's better than sitting here, arguing. I'm more for just checking the place out, though. I doubt I'm ready to enter the place, particularly now that it's regained its old identity."

"Well, Fuuka, if you're ready, we can head out whenever you want."

Exasperated, she let out a stilted sigh. "If I can't swade you, then so be it. I'll be behind you all the way, providing support as always." She smiled, holstering her Evoker at her thigh. Everyone had their respective weapons, Akihiko and Minato busy preparing and Yukari grabbing her bow from her room. "Well, let Operation Admonish commence!"

"Wait, wait, wait… Operation Admonish? Are you kidding me? What kind of name is that?" Akihiko, who fully understood the word, didn't understand, nor like the name. Minato had similar feelings, while Yukari was indifferent.

"I like it. We're keeping it", Fuuka, steadfast on her choice, held.

_"Boys…"_, Yukari thought.

* * *

**IT's good to get back to the scribe... abstractly speaking of course. ANYWAY, please review and critique and blah, blah, blah... :-) -AMP **


	8. Trial and Error

**Sorry for all the delays. This one's coming along, albeit slowly. Anyway, enjoy. DISCLAIMER: Blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

Tartarus loomed thousands of feet above them, smiling iniquitously at the rag-tag group, all glowering as they stared at the horrid creation. Towers and spires moved back and forth, rapidly changing the structure of the gothic masterpiece, on that would be the prime envy of Dracula or Cthulu himself. The grounds looked the same, however taking a generous approach by acclimating to the local school grounds, even mocking the entrance. It held the "World Motif", changing ethnicity as it changed look.

"It sure has changed since we were last here…" Yukari rubbed the back of her hand against the building, a viscous black fluid attaching to her. The haphazard mass exuded the black goo, among other things.

"No kidding. But, there it goes again." It morphed again, resembling one of the feudal lord's manors, one from Edo period Japan.

"Is there even a way inside?" Minato looked at the front entranced, yet there was giant black wall blocking them off. It wore a sadistic face, one that mocked them as they drew closer to the ominous colossus.

"It looks like we'll have to make on", stated Akihiko, a fun tone in his voice. Almost instantly, he drew his Evoker. "Zeus!" The god appeared in the despotic glory, a stern face and violent bolts in its hands.

"Wait, just a minute." Fuuka walked up to the face, it moving with her. She could recognize the door, but alas, it had no door handle, no obvious way to get inside. "I wouldn't waste your energy, Akihiko. There's no way in."

"It's not a waste of energy. Trust me."

"Akihiko, I wouldn't try it", said an apprehensive Minato. "I'm not in the mood to raise and fight hell, itself. Well give it a shot in a bit."

"Fine." He sheathed the gun, Zeus dissipating with a surprising smile. Although frustrated with his unnecessary call, he was pleased to see his prideful master be dissuaded from the reckless abandon and nonsense. "If your plan is better, let's hear it."

"Calm yourself. We don't need a fight right now." Minato exhaled.

"I'm just asking."

"Well", said a skeptic Fuuka. "I believe that if we could get rid of some of the power of Tartarus, it could probably kill some of the power."

"And this would help open the door?" Yukari, like the other two, was a little confused with the whole thing. "If you could sweat a few more details…"

"Hey, I'm not the one with all the plans. Why don't you three sit down for a sec? I'm sure that you could come up with something brilliant."

"Hey, Fuuka. What are those things", Akihiko said, pointing towards the odd lines that streaked across the sky.

"They power the forcefield, the one that surrounds the city. Or at least, that's what I would suspect they are for."

"Minato? That's actually probably true. How did you come to that conclusion?" Fuuka was more than surprised with the depth of his knowledge of the situation. She realized that he was intelligent but it was usually up to her to take the situation and give them a play-by-play, or so to speak.

"Well, they pulsate and are the same colors, so…"

"Okay, okay. I get it." They all scanned the sky, looking all the different directions that the energy dotted. The most prominent waves generated from each cardinal direction: North, South, East, and West.

"So, what's the new plan?" Akihiko followed the one to the South, watching a large green tower glowing from its raw energy. Now that he thought about it, he realized that there was a light breeze circling through the place. But, the forcefield blocked it out…

"Probably to investigate those buildings", Fuuka stated, pointing off towards the other buildings that glowed many other colors, other than the green that Akihiko saw.

"I think that those towers are the cause of this wind."

"Wind? What are you talking about?"

"Just stand still and feel for a second. Can you feel the light breeze? It's very light, but it's there." Silence struck the group, but they all felt the wind; furthermore, they watched the flaring building, the wind reacting as it waned and waxed.

"So, they are causing all of this."

"Yes."

"So, that's our new objective? We have to go destroy each one?"

"Well, you don't think it's our best plan?"

"No, no. I just like having all our options. It's easier to plan that way…"

"True", said Fuuka. "It's a shame we don't have the luxury of time. Do I need to constantly remind you?"

"No, you don't."

"Well, then we're set. You okay with this, Yukari?"

"Yes, I am." Her mind was wandering, thinking about what was happening to the city itself. _"Why is there a force field around us, anyway…?"_

"Yukari?" Now was not the time to randomly think and wander. But, if it would help her calm down, 'what ever floats your boat' and all that.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well, if you're sure. But, then which one are we going to? If we attacked it as a large group, it should fall relatively-"

"It would be wise for us to split up. If we could take each tower, both taking two, it would be a lot easier for both of us." Minato, rearing to go, voiced himself, giving a light look towards Yukari.

"But what would happen if we were ambushed or attacked?"

"Then we'd kick their asses. Honestly, we can take almost anything we find. Nyx was hardly a problem."

"Now that's just foolhardy."

"Hey, it's our best plan. And I know that you know the full extent of our powers, but I digress."

"Who are the partners", interjected Yukari, her eyes darting back and forth between Fuuka, Akihiko and Minato. She wanted to be with Minato, but he was better off working with Fuuka. He would need the insight, including the balance Fuuka had. And besides, Akihiko had lost his healing abilities when his persona evolved. Zeus, as he was, was a combat authority, specializing in electric energy.

"Well, I'll take-"

"Yukari, you're with me." Akihiko said, smiling. It was almost as if he had read her mind, yet when she looked at Minato, she felt sorry.

"All right. Fuuka. You'll be supporting me, okay?"

"Sure. Where are we heading to first?"

"I don't care. Akihiko? Have any preferences?"

"Well, what are they even referencing?" He looked around at the four large towers that stood above the remaining others. North was red, south was blue, east was green, and west was a light yellow.

"Probably the four elements or something along those lines. We honestly don't have time to confirm it."

"Whose gives a damn? If we can do it, lets. In addition, I really feel like freeing Mitsuru and Iori."

"Yeah…" said the others, unanimously. Now wasn't the time to cry over spilt milk, however. But, they were all ready to go, and looked at one another. Yukari stared into Minato's eyes, his beautiful silver eyes, yet they had a tint of lime green in them, something that had never been seen in his eyes before. It gave him a look of mystique, of charm.

"I'm sorry", she mouthed.

"No, it's okay. You're probably better off with him, anyway." He gave a coy wink; he was fine with Akihiko taking Yukari. He and Mitsuru were attached anyway.

"Well still, sorry."

"Nevermind that. Just promise me you'll be careful…" But she didn't promise. She smiled and nodded, walking over to him. She gripped his hand tightly and led him along.

"Let's go…" Minato, leading the group out, said, as the headed in their respective directions, Fuuka and himself to the north; Minato could handle fire. Yukari and Akihiko decide to head for the east, wind being Yukari's thing. He did a quick thing, a notion of "love". A quick kiss and they were separated, across the city.

* * *

The Northern Tower was a sight to behold. A combined mass of the surrounding buildings, it was expansive, covering the financial district that surrounded it and towered thousands of feet, rivaling half of Tartarus. A semblance of light exuded from the top, giving it an odd eclipse look. It was cryptic, black sunlight shining on them. An evil ray of heat washed over them, encumbering them and adding to the fatigue.

"So, how high up do you need to go, you think?"

"Probably to the top. It seems that that is where the energy is coming from. And, look." She pointed to the large columns of energy shooting out of the zenith of the tower, the webs that made up the forcefield itself.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I can't come with you?" She didn't want to be alone, especially in the alien place. And it was understandable, as Minato, himself, wouldn't want to be left alone, the only company the skewed thought of his persona.

"Sure", he said, the quick word alleviating her doubt, her anxiety. Yes, they both had dated one, and yes, they broke up as well. It was a tumultuous time, one both of them would rather have forgotten. Still, they maintained friendship, never blurring the thin line.

"Thank you." He led the path, keeping her close behind as they entered the complex. The interior was surprisingly simple, with a small room and staircase leading above. He moved about the room, noting the dimensions.

"How big would you estimate this?"

"Only a few feet by a few feet. Maybe 12x30 or something like that." She touched the siding, assuring herself that it was reality, not an illusion. "For what it's worth, this place has an exorbitant exterior. It's almost like it's compensating…" Her humor, while the black sheep of the group, was funny, between few and far jokes.

"You're making jokes at a time like this?" Sure, he laughed on the inside, if only for a few seconds but still, they were there for a reason, not a leisurely stroll.

"Anything to lighten the mood." Junpei's attitude was rubbing off on her, if not changing her timid personality.

"Well, I'm going to check upstairs. If this is all a grand façade or something, I have no idea what to expect."

"So you want me to stay here?"

He nodded a gentle and slow acknowledgement. "Keep your guard up and inform me if anything happens. I really don't want to be surprised."

"Roger." He turned to the staircase, heading up the oddly shaped steps. They had black suns imprinted over them, a mocking joker flicking a light switch on the walls. It all felt like a messed up fun house, a theoretical house of mirrors, with both of them wandering into invisible walls. Fuuka, watching him, concentrated, the spirit of Athena surrounding her body. She felt a connection with the tower, a pulsing dark energy blinking in the iris of her eye.

Minato vigilantly peered over the top step, watching for any anomalous signs of activity. Yet, the room was still, except for a giant brick wall that stood before him, almost out of place. The top donned a cruel mask, one the assortment of shadows they fought wore.

"Fuuka", he yelled. "Come check this out." The short girl followed up behind him, gaping at the wall.

"What is a wall doing here? Just look at it, too. The color, the… texture." It was oddly a maroon crimson, with a cel shaded look. Not only did it feel out of place in the building, it felt as if it didn't belong in the world altogether. She moved closer, to scan it physically with Athena, but the room suddenly started getting warm, an almost unbearable heat falling on them like a lead apron.

"Fuuka, don't touch it." As she moved closer, the temperature rose.

"Yeah, I got you." She realized what was happening and as soon as she returned, the blaze quelled, leaving it at room temperature. "Wow, I have never seen anything like this."

"Maybe we should have brought the ice element."

"You don't have the ice?"

"Not that I know of." He raised his hand towards it, but the sensitive wall reacted, a red glow emanating out of the eye sockets that hung on the mask. It snapped back down, the eyes turning a pale grey. "Weird."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Contact Akihiko and Yukari. See what they are doing and if they got there yet. Ask them if there is a wall like this, too."

"All right." She scampered back downstairs, an easier place to concentrate then the turbulent room of fire, or as Minato consciously called it. He pulled the Evoker out, summoning his persona, Grim.

"Master…?" Its voice was hoarse, a raspy tone that shook the souls of the living. The metal chains draped around its lower waist clinked with each other, his scythe steady in the bony wrists. Grim had a large repertoire of elemental spell.

"Well, I guess this will be trial and error." And abruptly, he cast his highest level wind spell, Panta Rhei. Below, Fuuka made contact, the odd transceivers that they had created still working in the new world.

* * *

"Fuuka", questioned Yukari as the small device started speaking to both of them. They had made it to their destination. Both had all ready gazed upon the building, this one a combination of simple single level homes, all of the traditional Japanese style. In the middle, a giant spire rose, with a giant green gem upon the top, a strong gust blowing from it. Tornadoes surrounded the gem, only adding to its mystifying state.

"Yukari? Where are you guys?"

"We've reached the tower", said Akihiko, cutting in. "We haven't entered it but, well, it's something very different than we've ever seen."

"Agreed. But, can you guys tell me what you see on the second floor, inside the place?"

"How come?"

"Just check it out, first." She signed off, subliminally watching the two as they watchfully entered the suspicious building, both perplexed by the size, too.

"Why is it this small? Shouldn't it be the size of the buildings that have accumulated outside or something like that?"

"You've got me… It's only the size of an office room, or something." Akihiko looked around, adjusting to the small room. "Even my personal gym is bigger than this."

"So what, then? Is this an illusion?"

"No", interjected Fuuka. "It's not an illusion, per se. It's more of a…" She struggled to find the right words. "More of a projection, or image that amplifies itself, disguising itself as a tower or something."

"Then I could guess we're in an apartment or something… Well, that puts me a little more at ease."

"Ditto." Akihiko slowly ascended the stairs, his hand edging along the smooth grip of his Evoker, the custom one engraved with his name. The one that Mitsuru had given him when he first was asked to join S.E.E.S. Shaking the thoughts away, he landed on the second landing, gawking blankly at the wall that stood before. "Fuuka."

"Are you on the second floor?"

"Yeah. There's this weird wall here, one with a face of sorts." He squinted, getting a clearer image of the Maya face plastered on the wall.

"There's that over here too. We just found it and have no idea. Try and get close, for just a sec." He looked at it skeptically. Gradually, he hobbled on over, preparing himself for anything that would spring out at him. Not jumped out but a light breeze entered the room, tossing his hair playfully. As he edged in, the breeze was replaced by wind, going a slow 10 mile an hour, but it evolved further. Next he knew it; he was being pushed back by gusts and storm winds, each scratching and tearing at his face. He stopped, Fuuka speaking to him. Her voice inaudible, he spoke back.

"What?!"

"…W…hap…" Yukari came up, watching as Akihiko was lifted off the ground by the strong winds. She gave a slight scream as he was thrown to the back of the room, the wind dying as he sailed away.

"Akihiko?!"

"What happened? Yukari, did something happen?'

"Akihiko's okay. But, what was that?"

"So, Fuuka, did you expect something like that to happen?" He was disoriented, the room spinning with quick intervals.

"Well, yours reacted more violently than expected. Ours just got hot."

"Hot?"

"Yes. It reacts based on the element it governs over. Like how you're at the wind place and we're at the fire one."

"Have you figured out how to stop it?"

"Ah, no. Nope, not yet. I will, however, get back to you if we find something out."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Akihiko stood up, glaring at the wall. Yukari still didn't fully understand it. She gripped her Evoker, ready to summon Ra at a moments notice.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to try a few things out. I can't help beyond that."

"Oh, well thanks anyway, Fuuka." She stopped communicating with both, leaving the confused other team to deal with the situation themselves. Watching Minato, she observed all the different methods he tried.

* * *

"Grim, slash the door." It didn't react to personae getting close, leading Minato to believe that they could get close enough to cut through the material. Yet, when Grim swung, the scythe went through it. Suddenly the blade departed, reappearing across the room.

"HAVING ANY LUCK", yelled Fuuka, her voice carrying over the sound of crashes and spells being cast.

"Oh Fuuka. No, I can't say I have been. Did you get a hold of Yukari and Akihiko?"

"Yeah. They found the same wall." She sat down, stretching her arms behind herself. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Just trying out things." Behind him, Grim frittered away, leaving the two alone in the thin chamber hallway. "Just a few spells. My wind, electric, physical attacks… Easy stuff like that."

"Don't you have Ragnarok?"

"I really don't know if it would be wise to use a fire element on it. I don't want to set of a chain of explosions or boil the room or something."

"Hey, I'm just saying. It doesn't look like anything else will work." She turned and left, going to try and find any weakness within the wall.

"If I get killed, Fuuka…" Concentrating, he re-summoned Grim, the bony reaper twirling his large weapon. "You heard her, Grim. Ragnarok." The skeleton of death clasped his hands together, chanting lightly. A sword of pure fire shot from the sky, light snow falling behind it. Minato braced, waiting for an adverse reaction.

Unexpectedly, the wall absorbed the fire, the temperature steadily dropping as the room turned a cool blue. Then, the wall exploded, a pyrrhic flame rushing through the slender room. Minato was picked up, disoriented, and thrown down the stairs, his clothes singed.

"What happened?"

He coughed, helping himself off the ground. Again he coughed, brushing himself off. A thin layer of black charcoal fell off of him, giving the air a dark tint. "I-I used (cough) a fire attack." He cleared his throat, pounding his chest. "What else?"

"What about the wall?"

"Sorry I didn't get to see it as I FELL DOWN the stairs. Honestly, don't worry about. I'm fine. I'm might have black lung or 1st degree burns, but, you know." He swished saliva around in his mouth, a metallic taste following the sanguine liquid that dripped out.

"Be quite, you wimp. You're fine."

"A little acknowledgement would be nice…"

"Not from me."

"Ouch." She walked up the stairs, Minato following with his tail between his legs, or so to speak. Her barbed tongue was piercing, vital organs at that. Upstairs, the wall stood its ground, but it looked dull and there wasn't any heat emanating from it. A small ruby gem sat on the floor, only inches away from the wall. "What's that?'

"I wish I knew." Minato took the lead, cautiously walking towards the curious gem. A small divot stood above the gem, a glossy slot that would hold the gem perfectly. He picked it up, mulling it through his head and hand. _"What a stunning little jewel." _

"What's that?"

"It's a little ruby, or something like that." She walked over to him, investigating the little slot that could hold the gem.

"Why don't you put it in here", pointing at the slot. He shrugged, falling on his knees to level up to the slot. He reached for it yet, he was surprised. His hand materialized directly through it, causing him to fall off balance. The wall turned translucent, allowing a clear view on the staircase that was beyond where they stood.

"Fuuka…!" She, wide-eyed, creased her palm flat, attempting to touch the flaccid wall that stood before him. Recoiling, she decided to take a step forward, materializing directly through it.

"Come on! We don't have to time to mess around!" She, after reassuring herself, dashed up the stairs, with Minato ungracefully chasing after her. He tripped up the stairs, falling at the sight of the magnanimous rock that stood above everything else. It aureated energy, dark fire flaring off the gem itself. Streaks shot across the sky, keeping everything in and out.

Fuuka touched the gem, absorbing the energy. Her eyes glowed as she started the scream. Smoke generated from her hand, heat filling the air.

"Fuuka, stop it!" She said something illegible, her eyes rotating towards the back of her head. A blinding light filled the room, Minato shielding his eyes from it. When it cleared, Fuuka was lying on the ground, her hand scorched beyond what was recognizable. "Shit, Fuuka."

* * *

After random tests, Yukari took a mad dash at the wall, running into it at full speed. However, time froze when she did, her eyes glimmering with a dark green shade. The wall faded into black, blowing her backwards.

"Yukari! You did it!"Akihiko, who had been casting and attacking it, said. His clothes were shredded from the squall, his hair unkempt and thrown around. Even blood dotted his face, visible scratches everywhere his body was uncovered.

"The wall's down?"

"Yeah, it is." He reached down, helping her off the ground. She was hurt by the wind, with entire pieces of her pink cardigan ripped up. "You did a great job, too."

"Thanks. But what did I do?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Fuuka when we can." They both walked up the second staircase, amazed at how high they appeared to be. They stood atop the spire, looking down upon the world that was laying thousands of feet below. The sight caused her to choke, with Yukari having a slight fear of heights. Beyond, they could see two other towers, Tartarus blocking off the view of the other one. However, one of the things wasn't illuminated like the others.

_"Minato. I hope to God you're okay." _Suddenly, the tower they were staring upon exploded, a pyrrhic flare shooting out into the sky, a meteor among others. Her breath was cut short, a heavy weight pressed upon her chest.

"Shit", Akihiko cursed under his breath. "Minato and Fuuka were at that one…"

"I-I know." Her glazed looked was transfixed on the crumbling tower, small portions of blazing debris raining profusely to the ground. And then the tower was nothing, only a large pile of refuse and a dust cloud that covered the streets left remaining.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. What if this place explodes if we, like, shut it down or destroy it?"

"Yeah, that's true. But, what if they did it the 'wrong' way?"

"The 'wrong' way!? I seriously doubt there is a right way!" Her voice peaked, emotions overcoming her being. She couldn't handle all that was happening. It was way too much stimuli for just one sitting, or so to speak.

"Okay, okay, Yukari. Let's just stop and calm down for a second." He breathed inward, making an obtrusive sound as he did. Then, he released, trying to cajole Yukari into joining him. She did, repeatedly breathing in and out, her chest oscillating with a rhythmic pulse.

"I'm fine."

"Good. We can't jump to conclusions, anyway. Moreover, we have a bigger issue to worry about. What do we do with this thing?"

"I could try casting some wind magic. Maybe it would have the same effect as I did on the wall below?"

"Sure, let's give it a shot. Just be a little careful."

"All right." Both retreated away from the crystal, giving themselves a good twenty yards between each other. She retrieved her Evoker and quickly summoned Ra. The god of the sun unleashed his winds, large clusters of sand following it as well. Yukari had evolved an affinity to the earth, coupling with her control over the winds. Still, her weakness to thunder and lightning remained. The squalled winds rammed the crystal with full force, yet they harmlessly bounced off, a glimmer still radiating from the oversized gem. "Hmm…"

"If that didn't work, I doubt that mine will." He moved in closer to investigate it further, brushing his hand against it.

"Akihiko-Senpai, I don't think it's wise to touch-" But it was too late. A seismic force collided beneath his palm, sending him rocketing backwards. An acrid smell lined the thin air, smoke gently flowing into the air. "Senpai! Are you okay!?" He was unresponsive, his mouth wide open. "Akihiko", she stuttered, shaking him violently as she screamed.

"I'm…fine." His right eye opened. His hotheaded attitude was unscathed by the sudden explosion.

"Do you think this happened to them?"

"No." He placed his hand on a rail that stood atop with them. "If it was the same, we both would be dead."

"What?"

"I'm serious. We would both be dead." The words rang through her skull, a sounding defeat of her spirit. They broke her down, whipping and kicking her. Any although she had Akihiko, he wasn't a shoulder to cry on. He was a stalwart guard, only looking over her through an elder's protective instincts. Only Minato could help her, and he could be…dead.

"Yukari. I have an idea."

_"I could have died. He could be dead. He probably IS dead. My Minato… dead, burnt to a crisp as he was fried in an instant. Ha. It's almost ironic." _The words were sardonic, a cruel overtone taking them and rubbing it in her own face. She loved him and she cursed him, held him back. She hurt him and she knew that he knew it too.

"Yukari."

_"I don't deserve him. It's better if he's without me. Maybe if I die." _

"Yukari, listen damnit!" She didn't seem responsive but tears streamed down his face, a reminder to the current situation. Her brain was playing devil's advocate, trying to keep everything in check without flashing many impulsive thoughts.

"What?" Still the unconstructive tone.

"Press your palm against the crystal."

"Didn't you just do that and almost eviscerate yourself?"

"Trust me. Nothing should happen."

"No, I won't do it."

"What? Why not?"

"I shouldn't, I just don't deserve to. I should just stay up here and die."

"Huh?" _"What the hell is she freaking talking about?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" _

"Akihiko, get away!" She backed from him, unconsciously moving closer to the giant gem that stood in the middle of open atrium, atop an adorned pedestal, floating.

"I don't want to die, myself! Just touch the stupid thing! You can dive off this damn building after we destroy the crystal!" He got closer, an inexorable death closing in on the two. Yukari pressed herself up against the gem, both palms touching it. She never realized that she was saving herself. Both disappeared in a blinding flash, transporting to the ground of another spire. Akihiko, startled as to where he was, looked back at the one they had just been it. The crystal was dark, no wind penetrating the streets and city. A black light sparked up within the crystal, causing the giant structure to implode. Falling with it, the spire collapsed and only two remained, only two that blocked off Tartarus.

* * *

**Oh, the humanity...! Just kidding. But, i will be updating again. :) Thanks for reading and please, you know what to do. -AMP**


	9. Initative

**Yup, new chapter. Not too much to say. Enjoy. **

* * *

White aura surrounded both Minato and Fuuka, both suspended above the world. They looked down at the two remaining spires, watching as the others went Chernobyl. "Fuuka, where are we?"

"…" The girl hung her head, her entire body hanging as if held by a single thread. She was still unconscious; the entire situation was still spinning inside his and her head, both of them trying to analyze what was happen.

"Fuuka?" Minato, however, didn't realize what had happened. He looked at her, floating feet away from him. Instantly, shock took over. "Fuuka, what the hell happened?!" His screams were beyond fruitless, and she kept drifting off, heading to nowhere. And slowly, they began to plummet out of the sky, falling with incredible speed towards the ground.

* * *

Akihiko and Yukari entered the other spire, most of the area around them slowly destabilizing. The place didn't look different from the other tower, only that it had an odd feeling of energy. Mist floated through the air, the entire complex filled with moisture. Water dripped from the ceiling, making the floor dangerously slippery. However, beyond the small room, a chilling temperature drop froze the ice particles in the air. Large columns of ice held the building in place, as if the support beams. Stalagmites and stalactites were scattered round the room, almost as if they beckoned into a cavern.

"Let me guess…Ice's the element", said Yukari, her tone flat and monotonous. She was recovering from the last minute ordeal. Everything was rushing around her, but she never was able to catch up. Even Akihiko seemed to be hundreds of seconds ahead of her, coursing thought time.

"What gave you any other clue?" They progressed further into the dark blue caves, looking around to watch for the upward staircase. A slick sheen coated everything, reflecting what little light penetrated the dark spire. The stairs were different, almost with an abstract quality about it. Ice wasn't on it; moreover, it emanated heat, warming the faces of both of the S.E.E.S.

"Come on." Akihiko, his hand edging for his Evoker, lead the two up the stairs, cautiously watching for anything. As they reached their ascent, a similar wall stood before them.

"Um, wait for sec."

"What?" His Evoker was out, his hand clutching it with a tight fist. "We do have a time limit."

"I realize that. But think."

"Think? There's nothing to think about. We have to force past this, no matter what."

"But how are we going to force past it?"

"What do you mean?''

"Well, I was the same affinity as the wind. And that's why we were able to get past the wall. We don't have ice."

"Oh, shit." He turned to the wall and punched it, wiping the light condensation off of his head. Yukari rolled her eyes, watching what he was formulating. Slowly and skeptically, he holstered his Evoker, turning back to her. "Then, what's the plan?"

"Heh. You honestly think I would know? Ice is Mitsuru's game, not mine."

"…" He thought back, to a little bit of everything. _"Ice… Hehe, if anything, that much is true. We're polar opposite at everything, up to our Persona affinities. Isn't life grand like that? The world just moves in mysterious ways." _

"Akihiko?"

"…" _"I always wondered why we weren't the most compatible people. Yet, I continued to make subtle advances. I was more than surprised when it actually paid off. Especially considering your ice queen status." _

"Sanada-senpai! Hello-o-o-o." She waved her hand in front of him, slightly throwing him off kilter.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About Mitsuru, right? Sorry I mentioned anything."

"No, it's fine. Not all thoughts have to be negative."

"Good to hear." She paused, looking back up at the solid walls of ice that surrounded them. Cold waves flushed out of them, flooding the area with a thick, chilling mist. It radiated an ominous feeling, both of them anxious to leave. "So, come up with any idea while off in wherever land?"

"Actually, I do."

* * *

Beyond the pulsating energy field, the Japanese Defense Force gathered, amassing a large force. Groups of soldiers stood around, twiddling their fingers. Even tanks and helicopters sat around the large camps, being stocked with munitions and usual norm.

"Sir, Alpha and Lambda Company are ready for another attack. By the looks of it, the shield seems to be weakening; it will be down soon, at this rate."

"Good. Alert General Yamatamo that we'll start with a bombing run and raid after the shield is down. Our primary target is large tower in the middle of the town. We'll have a follow-up report after we breach the area. Got that?"

"Sir." The soldier gave a quick salute and dashed off, heading towards a small car that was parked outside the large commander's tent. Commander Hiro turned back to a small set of console, watching one of the many screens. They had set up a perimeter of small cameras, just to survey what was happening.

"My God…" He saw the blood covered streets, the strewn bodies that were in every other place. Buildings were in massive piles of debris, the bricks cluttering everything near the destroyed masses. Nothing stirred but in the distance, another tower, this one alien and gothic, fell to the Earth. Large clouds of dust shot up, but subsided and the world regained its stillness. _"What's this world coming to?" _

* * *

Minato regained consciousness on the streets of the final spire. But something felt amiss, as if he had completed his task. Fuuka was nowhere to be seen, either. Shadows had barely shown themselves, which was more than peculiar. After the initial attack, they had retreated back to Tartarus. It was an obvious foreshadowing, the future of their attack.

"Fuuka?" He got up, rubbing his sore back. The top of the tower glowed with an intense light, illuminating the true effect of the world. A scream resounded from the same place, causing Minato to double over, cringing. "Fuuka…?" The shriek continued for three minutes, debilitating anything in the radius. But it ended and brought an awkward silence.

"Shit", he cursed and ran into the tower, heading up the stairs that lead to the top of the looming tower. The tower was empty; except for the gentle purple light that hung over their heads. An odd sound was off in the distance, a cracking of sorts. The air was full of electricity however; the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Carefully, he continued up the stairs. A door stood at the top of the staircase.

Minato opened the door and hell broke loose.

* * *

Akihiko took a breath and looked back at Yukari, who was watching from a safe distance behind him. Evoker in hand, he brought it up and angled it at his head.

"Be careful, senpai." Yukari bit her lower lip, her arms crossed. She continued to watch, her back gently resting against one of the large ice columns that were shooting out of the ground. The cold was getting to her. Ice dangled from her hair and clothes, and she constantly shook, violently. But they would be done soon enough.

"All right. Zeus!" Omnipotent Zeus appeared, large bolts of energy in each hand. "Take down the wall", Akihiko screamed, pointing at the large monolith that was erected before them.  
The thunder sounded, a shotgun firing off rounds, as the bolt slammed the glossy reflective surface. Superheat melted the ice and destroyed the wall; fragments and shards of ice rained out of the sky.

"Good job, Akihiko."

"Quickly, Yukari!" The ice started shaking as the wall slowly started coming together again. Large pieces picked themselves up and were re-plastered into the wall. "Come on!" Both ran, ducking under the flying ice. Small chunks pelted them. It was as if the spire was trying to hold them back, keep them from continuing.

They ducked under the largest piece and Akihiko pushed Yukari through the wall before a small layer solidified. He stopped and watched as a thin layer was rebuilt.

"Akihiko!"

"Don't worry. Keep going." She skeptically turned around and moved up the second set of stairs. Akihiko backed up, smiling, and took a run at the wall, using his body as a large force of momentum.

Yukari moved up to the final area, stopping herself to gaze out to the city that spread before them. The large balcony was the perfect place for a view, just to be able to get lost in the panorama. She shook the thought and moved to the large purple crystal that floated before them. It was the same size, same everything as the last one.

"Wait", she said aloud. "Doesn't whoever destroyed the wall have to break the crystal." She moved the hair out of her eye but her hand caught her attention. A small symbol was adorned on it: a diamond, glowing bright white. "What the hell?"

And then she understood and moved towards the crystal.

* * *

Downed in the corner, Minato braced himself as four more cracks of lightning lashed out at him, superheated whips breaking his skin and spirit. A brief pause gave the sense of awkward silence, an alien thing in the enclosed space. Even the walls buzzed with life, radiating light and static. If he lightly brushed up against one, he would feel it, easily.

"Shit, this is a little too much." The lightning started again, with the blue-haired teen jumping back and forth, only barely dodging the lethal energy.

"Minato…"

"Fuuka?" The slight whisper caught him off guard. He stopped in his place and looked around, more than surprised to hear the girl. A bolt struck him, sending him reeling backwards. The outfit he wore was singed along with his hair. Acrid smoke filled the air and the putrid scent of burn flesh filled his nostrils.

"Minato."

"Fuuka! Where are you?!" He moved again, quickly vaulting over towards the large wall that was summoning the electricity. Touching it with his palm, he was launched backwards, tens of feet. "Dammit…"

"Minato. Call me."

"Call…?" He stood back up, dusting himself off. "Call out?" He jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding another bolt and the descending stairs. "This will have to wait, Fuuka." The Evoker came out of his hand instantaneously, leveling up with his head. Two shots rang out and both Grim and another were summoned. "What?"

"Thou art I. I am thou." The voice was familiar, with a sultry overtone. A gentle familiarity filled the air, stopping the destructive forces in their tracks. "I am Izanami, the life bringer and taker. Our destiny furthers together…"

"Fuuka…"

"Do not worry of her, of me. I retain that side, that self."

"But what happened to you?"

"Athena had consumed me upon the touch of the crystal. She lashed out, enraged with me. I didn't survive, mentally nor physically. But, I found life, only bonding to her."

"Dead?"

"Indeed. It's a sad truth." She fluttered about the room, as if she caused time to stand still, although he still felt the presence of something. "But I am not a Persona, nor am I bound to only you."

"What?"

"I am bounded to you all, including those trapped in Tartarus."

"Wait, wait, wait. You've more than lost me." He inched forward and pressed his hand out to touch her. "What about that 'thou' thing? Don't all Persona say that?"

"True, but I am of a special circumstance. Although I may seem like one, I'm not. I follow some of the rules they do but have many privilages they aren't possibly allowed. I can't be recalled, for example."

"Isn't that a little much? I mean, I doubt that the world will accept a giant monster thing, not to offend. Besides-"

"Again, don't worry about that. I have another form, one a little more inclined to your state." It twirled and a blinding light filled the room. Minato edged backwards, bracing himself for whatever was to happen. But it was only Fuuka standing before him, her body lightly shimmering.

"Fuuka?"

"See? This form is the same as the other. And I did say I have retained my human traits and all that." Her voice was almost the same: there was a deep overtone that hung around in the background. It gave her an eerie unfamiliarity.

"This is too much…"

"Heh, we can talk about it more after were done here." The lightning started to act up again, striking the area around them.

"So you can destroy the wall?"

"I doubt it. I doubt you can, either."

"What positive comments. You have an idea, I assume?"

"Not really. But", she said and grabbed Minato. Both disappeared in a blinding light, leaving the confined area. They reappeared atop the spire. Minato was beyond speechless. Fuuka just smiled and proceeded towards the crystal. On the ground below, the spire started to fall apart. Debris rained down, the tower soon following. Soon after, both were staring at the sealed door of Tartarus, waiting for the two remaining others.

* * *

The Japanese Defense Force started their push, with troops attempting to destroy the outer shield. Some shot at it, others waiting and watching the fruitless folly.

"Sir. Commander Yoshira has joined us. His troops are converging on the northern front, waiting for you word."

"That's unexpected. Anyway, tell him to continue waiting. I'll give the command when the shield is down."

"Sir." He trotted off again, leaving the other commander. As soon as he left, the electric purple barrier died and the troops watched as the city opened up to them. Cheers soon followed, with the ground troopers rushing in along with the massive tanks that roared over the fallen debris.

"So, we've finally gotten in." He walked out of the tent, gazing upon the city. What he saw was worse than what he had actually anticipated. It was surreal, almost as if it was another dimension. Suddenly, another barrier shot out, from the large tower in the center. It enveloped more than the first, taking everything that was more than 50 miles out of the city. Large monsters came out of the ground, with the abrupt sound of gunfire following. Three appeared in his tent, four more behind him. He was utterly surrounded.

On the other side of the city, Yoshira moved into the city, surrounded by an entourage of his personal best soldiers. They heard the attack, the ominous silence revealing everything that happened. But, they had yet to encounter anything in the city, themselves.

"Commander, the large tower opens ahead. Are we to rendezvous with the other troops like the original plan?"

"No. We'll try and break in. After, we'll have some split off and secure the surrounding area. Then, we'll join back with the main force."

"Are you sure? We don't have any idea what that place is, let alone what has happened to this city."

"I know, but if we wait around, we could just as easily be ambushed."

"Still, sir…"

"Then, why don't you stay with the secure party. They could use your help and I'd assign you as the commanding officer for them."

"Fine… It sounds better, to me anyway."

"All right. Everyone else, move out." The troops continued to march forward, leaving the substitute office behind to wait for the other soldiers that were to meet up with them.

* * *

"Akihiko!" Yukari yelled into the large piles of refuse, digging through the concrete chunks looking for her elder. He hadn't reached the top when Yukari destroyed the crystal, leaving her to wonder what happened. Only moments later, she had heard a few gun shots, which signaled something else. She would have to leave soon; both Minato and Fuuka were probably waiting, if alive. Any thought of the sort made her shiver.

"Hey!" A small group of soldiers appeared behind her, shouting. It surprised her; she jumped feet into the air, giving a stilted shriek. "Girl, what are you doing here!?"

"What do you want?" The intimidating guns made her feel on the edge.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"This is my… city. I live here." _"What else do they want?" _

"Are their any other survivors around?"

"I couldn't tell you. I've only been with another person." The soldier looked back at his compatriots, all tossing quizzical looks back and forth.

"Come with us. We'll be able to keep you safe."

"I seriously doubt that. Only certain people can hurt the shad-, the monsters that are roaming around."

"Don't worry about that. We have a base camp set at the large tower in the middle. We'll be able to mount a counter defense there. I'm sure you'd be safe."

_"Tartarus? Why would they camp there? However, they would take me directly to the meeting zone. Oh, hell." _"I guess I'll follow you there."

"Good, now let's go. This area's starting to make me feel odd." And she tagged along, watching the edgy troops quickly move through the area.

* * *

Minato and Fuuka moved through the streets. Both were silent, an awkward feeling between both of them. That didn't matter, decided Minato; both would deal with _whatever _Fuuka was later. Approaching Tartarus, they were also surprised to find all the people moving about the area.

"What the…"

"I think we got the barrier down. I saw a few troops waiting outside before we destroyed the spires."

"It's futile for them. We're the only one's who can kill the shadows."

"I know." A troop saw them, his face changing to extreme confusion. He started waving, fellow troops moving to see what he was doing.

"I think we've been spotted. But…" He squinted his eyes forward, scanning the crowds of people who stood before the tower. Akihiko stood among them. He was the most confused of them all.

"Hey kids!" The leader waved over. He was a young man, about mid-height with dark brown hair. His eyes were beautiful hazel, stemming to light orange around the pupil. He looked like a greenhorn, only a skeptic novice amongst professional warriors.

"Let's go, Fuuka."

* * *

Yukari's convoy of people, as she called it, met with the main group only minutes after they had picked her up. All were silent for the trip; she couldn't help but be after losing track of Akihiko, and if he was dead, it would be on her hands.

"Hey, Officer!" A gentle looking man approached them, wearing a regal officer's uniform with many accolades attached.

"Glad you could make it."

"No kidding. Where's everyone?"

"We're slowly getting everybody. They're all separated from the main force; it's a real shame. We only have about half of the main force."

"Shit."

"Who is this?"

"Oh", he said, turning to the pink cardigan girl. "Just some civvie we found roaming the area."

"Your name, miss…"

"Takeba", she spat dryly. It was a commonly re-occurring theme with her. She was in no mood since her separation from Minato. After their little meeting, they moved to the main area where she met back with her friends. Her reaction was priceless. Nonetheless, their meeting would be cut short. The gathering evil approached them.

"Sir. We can't contact Commander Yoshira. They can't even get the door open again."

"I told them to wait. This is exactly what I was expecting."

"What are we going to do? Morale is slowly dropping, you know."

"Give me a few minutes."

"All right, Sir." But they didn't have a few minutes. They only had a handful of seconds. Outside, a black mist fluttered around the base perimeter. The soldiers seldom noticed it. Then the large Shadows and Neo-Shadows appeared, their large Arcana superiors behind them.

Elizabeth watched, smiling. They would easily be fodder. Just as the other soldiers had been. Commander Yoshira and his group were sitting at the bottom of the Shadow pit, soulless husks. Mitsuru and Junpei still watched, Junpei with a torpid look. Mitsuru was mentally fighting Elizabeth's control.

"But that will end soon, sweet Mitsuru." The pit closed, enveloping the entire room and everything in it.

* * *

**The story is starting to enter the final chapters. Don't worry, i'll tie up everything in the end, and it wont be rushed. Thanks. -Amp.**


	10. To The Top Of The World

**Chapter 10 of Revelations. This story's slowly getting to teh end. WEll, i hope you enjoy it. And yes, i have played P4 for those who want to know :p. Don't worry, a story is coming along for it as well.**

* * *

Tartarus still intimidated the groups of soldiers, all craning weapons against their shoulders. Still, all the Japanese men glanced through the group, confused as to why there were a few handguns strapped to their legs. Both were segregated, staying near their respective group. All the Persona users were apprehensive of Fuuka, as she emanated a strange energy, not evil or encumbering, but soft, almost kind. Nonetheless, they were confused as to why she had such an aura around her.

"Sir. What are we going to do about the kids?" The leaders of the soldiers had met together, trying to recap whatever had happened in the last few hours. More than just losing a formidable ally, they had lost countless men to the _thing, _as the groups hadn't the foggiest idea what they were.

"Can't leave them here."

"Still, we can't take it with them with us. If they were killed, I can't imagine what we would do."

"What if their parents are already dead?"

"They might be. Most of the city seems to be."

"But, isn't it a little strange?"

"What?"

"That only kids survived the massacre? We've only found bodies of adults… and other…children." He cleared his throat, the sore and dry saliva forcing its way down the scratchy pipe. "It's like they know how to fight or something. They can't have survived on sheer luck… That's just illogical."

"But simply fighting wouldn't even help them. Our guns barely even hurt those things. How could they hurt them with simple hand-to-hand combat?"

"A few of them seem to have weapons. One of them has a sword and another has a large compound bow."

"So, archaic weapons are effective against these beasts? That's stupid. Why would we risk our troops trying something as asinine as that?"

"I'm not saying that we should."

"Well, what are you saying? That we interrogate these kids or something? Want to waste our time any further?" The angry man, his rank unknown, was getting out of hand. However, they were all on that fringe, all ready to plunge into the dark abyss.

"No. Pull your head out of your ass and listen for a goddamn minute. I am just asking a question, okay?" And it continued, if only for a few more minutes. The Persona group waited, watching the fluttering tent, the flaps teasing them with intrigue and suspicion. When they all left the meeting, they didn't bother themselves by walking over to the group. A small pile of debris stood before the soldiers, an obvious plank for the leader to stand and orate upon. And that's exactly what he did.

"Men. We have reached a plan."

"Oh yeah? You getting us outta here?" The soldier who shouted was a vivacious one, a mix of anger and stress crossing his face.

"No. We were assigned to this task for a reason. We aren't backing out, yet. Besides, we can't secure any radio transmission to the main force."

"Do we need their okay for this?"

"To leave, we do. They control all our major actions."

"Then how are we going ahead with a plan? Don't we have to get their acknowledgement to start an operation?"

"Not if we are already in the mission." The questions were unnecessary, almost as if they were directed to badge the leader. "Now, will you stop with the questions. We have more pressing matters at hand."

"Sure…" That shut the insubordinate up.

"Okay. Everyone, listen up. We are going to infiltrate the tower behind us and secure the status of our other platoon. We need the Demo squad up and ready. Everyone else, back up." He started moving his arms with gusto, shouting other commands to a few other splinter groups that controlled different elements. After he was done addressing the soldiers, he turned to the young group.

"Hey, I think that Commander is calling us over."

"Why would he need us?"

"Think he knows about our power", asked Yukari, who had spent the most time with the group, having been found by a recon group that was surveying the local area.

"Why would they know that?"

"I don't know either. Just wondering…"

"I doubt it. Come on, this is probably important." Akihiko led the way, with the other three following close behind. They all moved through the massive crowd, gently pushing their way up to the leader.

"Glad you could arrive."

"What's up?" Akihiko assumed the protector of the group, taking up a defensive position in the conversation. Minato held back, waiting for his chance to speak up.

"We were actually going to ask you to consider coming with us when we move into the tower. We feel, as a whole, that it would be immensely safer if you proceeded with us, rather than staying here."

"Okay… We were already going to go along with you guys. We have some… business in there."

"What kind of business?"

"It's nothing important. Trust me."

"I'm sorry, but it is important. We are the government and have jurisdiction in a situation like this. I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but it's important we know all of the elements."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Kids, I don't have time to play stupid games. Just tell me what I want to hear and we can be on our way." The entire group seemed to rub their own eyes, exasperation running evenly throughout them. Adults, as they often encountered, were beyond unreliable and could hamper them incredibly.

"We have this power…" said Minato, biding his words carefully. "We can summon these creatures that can combat-"

"Wait, are you causing these monsters?"

"No! Listen." He breathed, heavily. All of them were beyond tired. "Ours are opposite, and they can destroy the monsters. How do you think we could have lived through the onslaught of them?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Do you know how farfetched this story sounds? I mean, really? You honestly believe that you can sell this story?"

"Would you normally believe a situation like this could even occur?!"

"No, I don't. It only puts you in a suspicious situation." Minato rose and arm in anger, but Akihiko rested his hand upon the shoulder, shaking his head. "Well, if you aren't going to tell us, I don't want to bother." He marched off, the walking pace much machinated, very military.

"Let's go. We'll fall behind them."

"Minato, let it go. We can show them our power when we get into the tower."

"Yeah…"

The soldiers piled around the tower, planting massive amounts of C4, all in an effort to either topple the tower or gain an entrance. After a good 20 minutes, all the explosives were set, all the groups hurrying away from the blast zone. The hypocenter was a massive cloud, mixing evenly in with the explosive that it followed. But, the tower didn't falter, barely swaying from the massive force. However, many different holes had perforated the base, allowing an easy access into the tower. That was all they needed.

* * *

Elizabeth, frowning slightly, watched from the pinnacle of the tower, barely feeling the explosives.

"Oh look, Mitsuru. It seems like your friends have finally breeched the tower. It's about time, too. I was almost ready to summon them to myself." Obviously, the girl that she subtly spoke to didn't offer any words of wisdom. Eyes closed, the girl was erected into a status-esque position, hanging by nothing in the air.

"…" A quiet voice, no whisper of the wind, crossed the blue girl's ear.

"And the Japanese military force? My, my. This is quite the interesting development. I didn't realize it was them who had entered into my domain. I understand that I should have anticipated such arrivals. But, it's your friends who are truly resilient. They have added another factor to the game. Hmm…" Her hair, longer than usual, fell before her face. She flicked it, her hand slowly withering to a bony wrist. The nails were emaciated, almost as if they were falling directly off her hand.

As a whole, the girl was turning into something dark. The environment was changing her, leaving her stained with another impression of something that she would have never enveloped herself in. But, the effect was almost purely aesthetically, by no means affecting her in any mental state.

"I don't understand how you all expect to be able to win. Especially you, Minato. All these people will serve to hinder you. Beside, they don't fully trust you anyway. I can only imagine what will happen. Isn't that right… Mitsuru?" The changing landscape further served to amuse her, a painting illustrated by her mental imagery.

* * *

The group of soldiers, their thermal goggles activated, moved into the dark tower, guns trained ahead of them. With radio contact, they proceed through the base, moving up a few different sets of stairs with relative ease. Nothing stood out, no enemies attacking the skilled group of black-ops. After moving up 10 floors, they had leveled out to where they were hoping to set up a base of operations.

"Sir. We've arrived on the tenth floor. There are no enemies around and we are scouting the surrounding areas. We can support you guys whenever you are ready to move up."

"Thank you, Roji. We'll see you in a bit." The other groups would be following them up in the next half-hour, moving with rapid precision. All of the Persona users were moved up with them, a small team secretly assigned to keep an eye upon them. All of the suspicion about the situation had been placed upon the group, giving them an uneasy feeling. They couldn't help but frown upon all the eyes that were placed on them.

"Minato. Do you feel that?" It was the first time that Fuuka had spoken in a while. Ever since she had been imbued with that "power", it was a little uncomfortable to be around her, let alone let join the group in combat. However, she was proving to be the same asset that she originally was.

"Feel what? Like a welling of power, up above us?"

"Yeah, exactly. Elizabeth is doing something up there. It feels like she's bringing more Shadows to our world."

"How can she do that?"

"She has the power to pull seams and life from between our two worlds. She has a certain ability to drain and alter, originally given to her by another not from our world. You know him, I believe."

"Yes."

"But, do you understand the danger that could occur from her continuing this madness?"

"I understand a certain level of it, but probably not the one that you are speaking of. I bet they could be beyond detrimental to the world."

"That's putting it lightly. If she continues, it will rip our world apart, melding it, particle by particle, into the Shadow realm; more or less, it would throw Earth into the sun, or rather Nemesis, the black sun."

"Nemesis… You mean the star in our galaxy? What would that have to do with this situation?"

"Where do you think Shadow's develop part of their power? They are the dark energy of human emotion along with the negative power of the dark realm. All in all, they are all pushing out the true evils of the world."

"But that doesn't make any sense. How could they come from a place like that?"

"Even I don't understand the entirety of the situation. Me, in all my time, have never found something like this."

"In all your time?"

"Oh, don't worry about that last statement. I can tell you're skeptic about what I had said earlier, anyway."

"You could say that."

"Just keep what I said in mind. I will update you as she continues. If it goes on for much longer, we will be facing very serious trouble."

"Okay. Thanks Fuuka." She just nodded and faded off into the background, making herself comfortable as she sat around the base. The other three would be the ones going on up, with the green-haired girl offering support, as usual.

Rations were rounded out amongst the troop once everything was situated. The kids, while being served last, got a full serving, eating only a slight portion of the meager meal that spread out before them. Bread, a type of canned meat, undecipherable by the group, and small can of fruits and a drink, a bottle of TaP, unusual for a military ration. They traded around, Akihiko the only one eating the entire meal. Minato had so of his bread, sharing his with both Fuuka and Yukari. Fuuka only ate the fruits, leaving the meat for Akihiko and Yukari only the drink. They finished up before the main group of soldiers, having a few minutes to kill. The leader of the group came up to them again, a stern look plastered on his visage.

"Kid's. So you want to prove to us your skill?"

"Sure", said Minato. "What do you want us to do?"

"We would like you to accompany the main force that we are sending up. WE will, of course, provide adequate protection to you, incase you can't provide us with your… certain ability."

"You don't need to patronize us."

"I'm honestly not trying to."

"Hmm. If you'll then excuse us. We have to get ready."

"Of course. Take your time. We will not be leaving for quite some time. Just make sure you are rested."

"Thank you." It was bitter to say. They could all feel the disgrace and ridicule that the young leader brought about. But all of them could pass it off and focus on the task at hand; it wasn't their place to prove anything to anybody. That, the small time of relax that they had earned, was the time when all hell broke loose.

Four Major Arcana Shadows flooded the small floor, opening a wide berth of enemies that filled the small corridors. Caught off guard, all the soldiers had been surprised, falling off their makeshift chairs. A few rushed for their arms, loading and constructing the large rifles with shaking hands. Even the commanding officer was at a loss, automatically reaching for the small sidearm at his hip. Within one second, he had fired three rounds off at the monsters that were slowly edging their way towards the men. A few of the unlucky soldiers had been caught by the monsters, being ripped apart and assimilated into the viscous masses.

"Kid's! Get the damn lead out!"

"Sure!" Fuuka jumped back, throwing the sword to Minato. Yukari had reached for her bow, picking and stringing it within nano-seconds. Akihiko was already rearing to go, his hand holding the Evoker. Watching as the soldiers fired, they realized how strong they had all grown, the bullets only ripping into the beast. But, the amorphous holes filled in, a black goo dripping to the floor. As normal, the wall bled the crimson liquid, giving them an evil, demonic appearance. It served heavily to kill their morale.

Minato, as soon as the shortsword touched his hand, jumped ahead, cutting off the soldiers who slowly backed into one of the many corners. Wielding it before him, he swung, cleaving one of the small one's in half, leaving the men recoiling. He brought up the Evoker, pointing it directly at his head. A few stilted cries were heard as his slender finger edged for the trigger.

Laughing, he smiled cruelly. "Persona! Appear!" Grim materialized before them, a shocking figure that held the stereo-typical scythe with an intimidating wrist. It carelessly flicked it around, cackling wildly. "Grim! Kill them! Kill them all!" And it did, carving an endless river of the black fluid, the squirming pieces of random limbs flailing on the ground. "Pyrrhic Inferno!" Fire erupted from the ceiling, flooding the enemies with lava and fire. Ash filled the area, choking a few of the soldiers. After the smoke had cleared, there wasn't a single enemy left. Everyone in the room was speechless. Grim was evolving with an increasingly rapid rate, turning into more than a powerful Persona. It was death, fully embodied in the power of one young man.

"That…that kid is a demon…"

"No kidding. I don't want to be here anymore…"

"Jesus." That was all the CO could say, all that he could imagine was the horrid death that faced them all in persisting along with the mission. But more Shadows started falling into the area, Minato cracking his knuckles at the sight. It was as if he was enjoying the chance to fight. However, Akihiko jumped into the fray, punching the monsters with an immense amount of strength behind his fists. A few different colored arrows perforated the jelly skin of the Shadows, Yukari lending herself to the massive riot that had broken out in the small spaces. Nobody dared to bother the show that had lit up the room. More had even started retreating from the floor, falling back to the area around the outside of the tower. Sadly, a few Shadows had been erected as guards, trapping them in the deadly tower. Those unfamiliar with Tartarus started breathing heavily, their stamina wearing thin. Fatigue fell heavily upon their bodies, almost physically killing a few of the weak willed men.

Caesar and Ra easily took care of the pathetic Shadows, the endless stream using the classic tactic of rushing them being implemented. They could all hear Elizabeth laughing, the guttural noise droning out the buzzing of the beasts. There was a torrent of wind and lightning reining the area, the perfect storm frying everything. Hell had been there and still was destroying the remained of the area.

"Grim!" The reaper added to the attack only added to the group's omnipotence. A fury swept along with them, a dedicated cause: Elizabeth was dawning on her last day, with the group gaining the full strength they needed. And in the blink of an eye, the splitting of an atom had occurred, vaporizing the majority of all life in the small, open room. As it calmed, all that remained was a slight flutter of their hair. Turning around, Minato was seen in a different light. His eyes were a different color: they had gained a light red color around the iris. Something had pushed itself into them, a different entity. Minato had gained the most possessive power of the group, garnering a whole new light on him.

"Minato!" Yukari's voice broke the air, his eyes returning to the color of what they normally were. "Stop!" In all reality, his Persona was flaring up behind him. Everyone was feeling the effects.

"You freaks…" The commanding officer pulled back the slide on the top of his pistol, steadily aiming it at the young boy's head. "Good riddance." Pulling the trigger, the bullet slowly emptied from the barrel. It flew, barely passing the young man who anchored his head in a direction slightly. Grim cut it in half, watching both metal halves flying in different directions. Wide-eyed, the leader turned around and retreated backwards, falling down the stairs with a thunderous sound.

"Minato…"

"Yukari. Don't worry about it. We have nothing else to do now but finish this fight. And that's exactly what I plan to do, okay?" He pushed the blue hair out of his face, his mouth forming nothing. "If you don't want to come along with us, with _me, _it's completely understandable."

"No. I just… want to be able to realize what is going on. You have just changed in the last few days."

"I know. I won't deny it."

"I'll go with you too", interrupted Akihiko. He was incredibly steadfast in his decision, not bothering to bother himself with the ability or curse of their best member. "I couldn't care less about what happens to us."

"Heh. This is all about Mitsuru, isn't it?" Minato said it with a bit of humor, injecting the hapless situation with little more than a snippet of personality.

"Even if it wasn't. I have some problems with that girl, too."

"So, Yukari? You up for this?"

"Yes… I guess I have little other choice in the matter. I would stay by you if you took me to the end of the world. I mean that." She couldn't bother herself with lying to the young man. He was everything to her, as she quickly realized.

"Yukari."

"Don't bother yourself with anything to dissuade me. Trust me, I want to be there. It would pain me any further to leave you guys like that." She ended the conversation with a simple note of affection, leaving him to stop and smile, realizing how close they all were. In the end, it would be this that would help lead them to the girl at the top, smiling as she watched the group fight each other, a dissenter amongst what was considered a norm.

The day slowly floated to its dusk, the night seldom different from the overtly gloomy morning and afternoon. Nothing change, yet the world was verging on a total paradigm shift, one it had never seen before. Silently, Fuuka and Izanami watched the group, insuring a level of protection above them. She was the one who had instilled the fear into the soldiers, and it was her who had imbued Minato with a certain additive to his leveled ability.

"So", Fuuka said, staring off into the distance. "You think that the soldiers will come anywhere near us for the remainder of the time?" It was obvious it was her original self talking to them, rather than whatever had embedded itself into her. A nice change of pace, concerning what they were recently hearing.

"I doubt it. Most of them ran as fast as they could."

"And the commander even started firing his pistol at us. Did you see the look in his face as he tried to kill you? Priceless."

"Most of them are dead." Minato's voice broke the jovial air, plunging them into a shocked state.

"What did you say?" It was a reassurance, not something to rebuke her fears.

"The soldiers. Shadows have killed most of them. When they ran downstairs, they were ambushed. Elizabeth was expecting something like that…" He rubbed his forehead, the icy hand pricking his warm head.

"Are you kidding?" All the other could do was shake his head, planting a seed of despair deep within them. "God…"

"Let's go, you guys. There's nothing for us here."

"Yeah." The entire group was in a major consensus, them sharing the same thoughts throughout the area. All had gained a slight hive-mind sense, allowing them better intuition and synch in battle. So, the group moved on, proceeding up the bloodstained stairs that only served as a slight warning to what would lie ahead.

Below, the remaining soldiers gathered together, black lines scaring their faces; their spirits were beyond low, only a handful of helpful things they could do. All the choices they had were grim, leading to death, which waited only feet down the corridors. The leader had made it to the group, his face scarred with fear, no other visible injuries on him. Ammo was low and time was running out.

"Sir, what the hell are we waiting for?! Why don't we just get on out of here?!" He dropped his tone very low, almost to the point of inaudibility. "I doubt they would be expecting us to rush them."

"That's madness! So, you just want to throw away your life?"

"No! I want to live, to get out of this hellhole." A small picture was produced, the man falling prey to its captivating spell.

"That's no way to do it. We have to sneak out of here. As long as any of them don't realize or see us, we should be safe. And if not, we'll have to fight back."

"But our guns barely affect it. It took over four different men to take down one little one, and that was with a few clips. We don't have that kind of time or munitions to spare."

"True… Commander, do you have a plan?" They all turned their attention to the man who was falling through catatonia, him gently cradling his legs as he rocked back and forth, a slight mutter erupting from his lips. It was nothing short of a miracle that he had even managed to find his way back to the remaining group.

"So, the Commander's out of the fight, is he? Goddamn it, has the world condemned us to a fate worse than death?"

"No, that's impossible. What about our back-up? Shouldn't we have a few other groups coming in to help?"

"I doubt it", said the soldier who had taken over as the lead of the squad, his rank far superior to those around him. "They probably recalled the troops after our radio contact was abolished. Also, they probably had a few different satellites watching over the area, just to check our progress."

"So what? If we're in danger, all the more reason to send aid!"

"Logically, yes."

"But, it would be a waste of man and manpower. From that standpoint, it would make more sense to let the situation evolve a little more."

"…" That was what was on everybody's mind, the cool, black wind of death fluttering before them.

"Then how about we go out with a bang?"

"What do you mean?"

"No, shut up! I don't want to do some suicide strike or run or what the hell ever!"

Ignoring the rambling soldier, the foolhardy one continued. "We still have the air-support from HQ, right?" The shared a nod, a confident remark of sorts. "Then couldn't we have them bomb the tower, taking the blasted thing out before it could further spread its influence?"

"Yeah, but would it do anything? Our C4 barely affected the base of the structure."

"A surgical strike could do some damage. A bunker-buster could do even more, perhaps puncturing thought the tower's main support. That would easily crumble the tower."

"But, how would we pinpoint such accuracy?"

"I don't know. We could just have the entire payload dropped off at the base of the structure. That's the best we could do without running any risk."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds like a damn suicide! Why would you even consider such a drastic solution to this? I will obviously kill us! Can't you see that?!" All we at the breaking point, frustrated by the sublime negativity; it cast a haughty gaze upon the remaining company, pushing the ideas fraught with doubt and disassurance.

"Ryusuke! Shut up or I will shoot you, right here."

"You wouldn't dare!" The pistol was already in his hand, the discarded shell falling almost slowly to the ground. A bullet, small and 9mm, entered his left knee cap, instantly shattering the bone. His face pulled together, a contorted look that shook the souls of every other man in the room. The event was almost inexplicable, the attack coming directly out of left field. Blood, they couldn't tell if it was his or the crying wall's, seemed to explode out of the room, with a deep and guttural noise exuding from the darkness down the hall. All of the Shadows had been furled with the strictest of rage, pressing them in the direction, their sense working as a shark's would.

"Everyone, look!" And they converged on the horizon, the group instantly scrambling in every direction, getting away from the monsters. However, Ryusuke, his injured joint making him a crumpled mass on the ground, didn't help him. They filed around the wounded man, who was screaming bloody murder as they started to amass him into something else. It didn't take more than two minutes for him to be fully dissolved from humanity, another Shadow being born into the world. He had been evolved, forming the massive Arcana Shadow, the emperor icon appearing atop the large purple mask. A warped smile crossed his lips.

They all ran across the way, most of them sticking together. Commander had sprung into life, charging ahead of them, leading a viable path towards the exit. Automatically, he had dodged the few lingerers who had tried to stave off those escaping. None prevailed, making their escape sound. The purple sky exploded into their vision, a cool air blowing on to them. But, there was little time to rest.

"Jiko, get the laser designator set up! Paint the target as soon as you can!" And that was exactly what the smallest member of the team had done, directing the small red laser to stare at the building. A small radio clipped at his hip registered the call in.

"This is Kagutsuchi. We are reading you call signs. Our flight plan will be crossing over your location in over five minutes. The payload is ready for drop. Clear the area and we will take care of the rest."

"Over and out, Kagutsuchi. Glad to hear from you."

"Ditto. What had happened to you guys down there?"

"We were slaughtered. Only a handful of us remain." He could hear the horrid breathing of the pilot, the news startling. "Could we call in for an evac? We really need to get out of here! They are closing in on us!"

"Don't worry. We have called for an evac chopper. They cleared us through and should be initializing their departure soon."

"Will they call us on the ETA?"

"Yeah, but get to cover. We are approaching, our drop zone within two minutes. Get out of the zone."

"All right." He turned around to the group who stood and watched, the large black creatures building up at the entrance. Overhead, they heard the massive engines of a large plane, the build indescribable. None of those in the tower realized what was going to happen, the massive bombs in the plane being prepped for their release. They flied directly over the tower, the green light slowly turning red as the pilots pressed a large button. But, the bombs never dropped out of the plane.

"What?"A white smile appeared in the darkness, the cruelty unbearable.

* * *

**Thanks for the read. You know the drill. -AMP**


	11. Unsung Heroes

**Hey, it's been a very long time. I almost forgot about this story, especially since all my new ones are coming along. However, this is one of my favorites and I am almost completely done with this one. A few more chapters, and probably an epilogue. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, before i forget, i have Aigis as a human in this story, so not to confuse anybody who is wondering about that. She is as she was at the end of the FES ending. But Metis is also in this story, being a robot herself. Just to warn you... **

* * *

Red lights flared through the small facility hallways, the steel grays bouncing back dangerous reds that streaked down unoccupied hallways. A klaxon accompanied the lights, the sound reverberating off of the concrete walls, not a single soul around to hear the boisterous blare of noise. A few cameras scanned back and forth throughout the complex, many others with their heads permanently hanging down towards the ground. Power had surged through many areas, leaving most of facility locked under some sort of blast door, sealing away the underground building in a time capsule. The lens focused in, scanning over a large stasis tube that stood in the middle of a lone room, small amounts of perceptive air floating away from the base of the area; blinking lights registered up and down the local consoles, each button and light telling a different tale. Slowly, a large lever pulled itself downward, a resounding mechanical click releasing the forward locks on the capsule. Yet, as the camera zoomed in to check what was within, a black abyss opened up, no light perforating the darkness that seemed to shroud some device. Two red orbs lit up, however, illuminating a dark haired robot, a large gold headband encompassing around itself; a mask hid the entire face, leaving much to the imagination. A leg stepped out, the limb sleek and glossy. The foot was small, balancing the entire robotic body atop the fragile feet. Matching the dark look, each leg was covered in a deep gray, no sign of white, and a complete difference to the model it was based off of. Emergency lights suddenly snapped to life, showing off the entirety of the automaton. Short strands of the dark hair waved around the head, the mask larger than its initial appearance would allow. As for the torso, the main chest was open, a large red sphere embedded in the middle of the neck. It buzzed with certain impunity, pulsating violently, as if trying to launch itself from the machine. The mask slid down, revealing two lifeless eyes, gazing off mindless towards the wall, as if both were completely dead.

"Damn", cursed another figure running through maze of corridors, the female voice gliding through the darkness. She stopped in an intersection, looking down the three halls laid out before her. Two led further down the rabbit hole, a place she was striving to get away from. A short game with her decided the left path, the large emblazoned letters becoming more familiar as she came into an area more lit than the others. One final corner led her to the main labs, her stopping and leaning up against an old keypad and unlocked door to catch her breath. The strained, laborious rasps were the only human sound throughout the complex, many mechanical beeps and buzzing following, as if a crescendo of monotonous music was welling up behind her, an unwelcome accompaniment. It was through the thick glass that she finally saw the other figure, the dead eyes still watching ahead. Pushing past the walls, she came up to a computer, the login screen blinking. She typed in her ID, "Aigis", her rapid password following. She let out a final breath, smiling as she turned to watch both eyes light up with light. "Thank God you're still here."

"Metis, Unit 002. All systems operational, imprinting personality program "Persona"." She started reading off her systems, a background personality loading into her. Emotions were then installed, the other girl leaving the room before the robot was entirely on. The girl, her outlandish outfit dragging behind her, ran out of the facility, the dark sky lighting her face. The gentle green eyes looked on, a sign of relief in them. One hand clutched her breast, her rhythmic heartbeat calming her down. The blonde hair fluttered in the wind, rapping itself around her face, as the other hand pulled it out of her line of sight.

"Minato, I hope this is a good idea. But, if not…" She turned towards the storm that ravaged around south of her. "I will still be there for you." A small white sedan was parked off to the side, the model relatively new. Aigis got in and started it up, driving off towards the fury in the distance. Below, Metis fully awakened, her arm shifting through various cycles. An internal map sprang up, Japan appearing in many different spectrums all throughout her line of sight. It was a distorted image, the islands appearing as they had never before. A small red dot appeared on the North, the small underground facility located in Southern Hokkaido, somewhat far from where the enigmatic activity was. A system check revealed that her jet boosters were incomplete, only with enough fuel to travel a short distance; however, Sapporo, a port town, was only miles away, where she could easily find a boat to occupy. Everything prioritized itself in her mind, Aigis's name appearing at the top of the list.

"Aigis, my sister. Where are you?" In a burst of light, she had disappeared, leaving the laboratory in a mess; the facility then looked as if it had never been used, the caked, acrid ash layering on as if dust. As it emptied, only the howling of certain gusts of wind, large holes in the ventilation, could be heard; the cameras looked around, a seeming odd specter of light floating around the lens. It smiled, the image focusing in on what it was. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared, the cold room turning enigmatically deceptive. If you listened closely, you could hear someone laughing. As the car neared off in the distance, the storm overcame the rest of Japan, the small island succumbing to a despotic feel of Port Island.

"Minato, you must continue to fight. Just heed these words…" The car only furthered away, getting closer to the epicenter with each passing minute. Metis still didn't realize it.

"Do you wish for this to be a game?" The voice fluttered around in the wind, wrapping around the floating dark hairs of the girl who propelled herself through the sky, a small tracer line of smoke tailing after. She would leave the line of sight in only seconds. Aigis stopped off near a dilapidated dock, hopping out of the car; she left the door open, the key still in the ignition as the engine slowly puttered and died by itself. A few other boats were lined along, the waves rocking them up and down rhythmically. Most were broken, the engines floating feet underneath the ocean. However, a dingy sat near the end, the steering wheel rusted with age. She checked the fuel line, along with the supply, the boat having more than enough fuel to last it to the mainland. Aigis gave one last look at the port, the only window of normalcy that seemed to separate itself from the warped conscious of the tower that rose above the city she was brought up in, the short years that only saw so few moments. And with that, her mind was set, nothing in the world with the strength to turn her around. Noisily, the boat started up and purred raucously, the engine sputtering as it pushed it out of the harbor, albeit slowly.

* * *

Ken Amada paced up and down the sidewalk outside the small elementary dorms that he stayed at, Koromaru nipping playfully at his heels. The snow white fir was a stark contrast to the dark skies, an equally dark leash holding the dog at only feet away. A cold wind blew through the area, treating them quickly to the small room in which he lived. The dorms were long empty, the school and town having evacuating closer to when the entire event started. Ken only stayed on the notion that he had no where else to go; the supervisor knew slightly on the past he had suffered, along with the mysterious aura that surrounded him. As for the dog, he had moved with the young boy, only weeks ago, as he was moving away from the town, everyone else staying close to them. Kyoto was now a ghost town, but it wasn't always like this. Ken came to Kyoto on a plane, avoiding the entire situation as it started to develop. However, he felt something was amiss before the others did, him being ambushed by "something" one night why he was out. It assured that he still had his ability, the massive Persona erupting with a massive outburst of power. And then he fell ill for three days, the dog attentively watching out the window as the world started to change. He understood what was happening, yet he felt a depression; none of his old gang had called for him, nor did they even give wind of being involved in the situation. Still, word was getting around, none of it relatively positive. And thus, he grabbed the foldable spear out of his closet, propping it up against the wall, waiting as he would. Once more, he looked up at the sky, the purple streaks of electricity snaking through, reaching down to touch the earth with such power. Koromaru barked at them, warding away from the young boy.

"You feel that boy? Do you think that anybodies even left in city?" Both eyes looked up at him, a happy feel entering her. "Most of the news programs said that almost every other city has been evacuated, too." Now the dog craned its head up at him, a confused look upon its slender face. Koromaru growled low, an anxious sound that wined for them to get inside. Around the collar, the dog's small dagger sat in its case, the white wings he once wore replaced by darker ones. Still, vitality coursed through his veins, the dog bounding away towards the building with gusto. "You're just hungry, aren't you?" He smiled coyly, walking towards the building with both hands in his pockets, his warm body heating up his cold hands, the numb digits stiff due to the climate change. He was counting the days until the small cold crystals started falling from the sky, just waiting until his home started to freeze over. But every time the thought started to enter into his mind, he would shake it away, telling himself that he wouldn't allow it to pass.

The knob was cold as he opened it, a burst of wind rushing into the warm house. The dog brushed up past him, running to the lukewarm water that waited for him, a small heater supplying warmth to the small rooms.

"I wonder how they're doing. You know, the old gang", he said, stroking the snow colored hair as his other hand grabbed a small glass out of the cupboard, filling it with the water that ran out of the faucet. He took a drink, the intelligent eyes of the dog watching as finished off the entire glass. Automatically, he turned on the TV, the channels either displaying static or nothing, the green number hanging indefinitely as a dim sound perforated the silent air. It was more a welcoming feeling than one that invited entertainment. At this point, Ken couldn't care about having fun anymore than he did about whoever re-erected Tartarus. Yet an unfamiliar sound started to cut out that of the dead TV, a deep rumbling growing in ferocity as it neared. Outside the dirty window, a large military convoy started to drive through the town, small jeeps leading massive trucks that hosted the many different soldiers who were being transported to the epicenter. Motorbikes joined them, the utilitarian soldiers rocketing on by without so much as a passing glance, the goggle covering their eyes giving them a dark, foreboding aura. Koromaru held his ground, the growling growing louder and louder. Ken waved his hand down, calming the dog as the vehicles passed through. It reminded him of the other convoy that had passed only days before, actually tens of hours, leaving the town along with the mass exodus of the city's citizens. That was when he had initially heard about the plane crash, the loss of soldier life in just a single event. And with his understanding of the conversation being hours ago, time seemed to creep along slowly, then speed up with inconvenient bursts. It became a difficult task to keep track of the flow, all of the clocks in town dying with the power. Each Black Hand pointed at an invisible hours, as if they were somewhat compelled towards a magnetic power that circled each one.

After the sound died out, trailing further away from them as the large cloud of dust that followed started to thin, Ken and his faithful companion peered back out; he stuck his head out, looking around the empty streets for any remnants. Koromaru pushed his way past the thin legs, running out into streets and froze, his nose shooting up directly in the air. Both eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area. A foldable spear sat on the floor in the hall, Ken's hand reaching for it automatically. Koromaru un-froze, his eyes landing upon a small parked truck, the driver nowhere to be seen; it's military look gave away its use, yet it wasn't abandoned. The engine was one, the quite rumbling barely existent in the still air. It was eerie, for he had seen the vehicle enter the town, but not pull over.

"Koro, come here", he hissed, bringing himself and his weapon out of the area, exposing himself to cold air that swept through, as if the city was in a deep valley. However, the dog wouldn't listen, its body pressing on towards the car that bounced up and down. The white fun compulsively jumped up into the back, where soldiers from past generations would often find themselves sitting before battle. He disappeared in a shadow, the eyes turning to face the young boy. Ken took the hint and snuck over, crouching as his tiny legs tried to race him over. He tripped often, the clumsy feet awkwardly trying to balance them. Finally, he made it to the vehicle, pulling himself into the darkness. A small light hung overhead, dead and decrepit. It had petered out years before he had even existed, the dim bulb flickering daily before the truck left usual service. Every attempt to see further into the darkness was futile, his strained eyes squinting at nothing. Another familiar sound soon distracted the young two away from what they were originally focused on: footsteps. They were quiet and faint at first, as if ghosts were playing a cruel trick on the lonely souls. As it grew louder, the clopping of boots all too familiar with him, he understood that it was the last of the convoy, the one who had brought up the back but stayed behind in a lazy stupor. The driver's swagger was slow and unbalanced. The two anxiously pressed up against the walls in the back, trying to be as quiet as they could. After a long time, the car took up, bumping along as a few large heavy metal items fell around the back; the heavy metal smacked against them, Ken gasping as he realized what they were. The dark pieces of metal were guns, all loaded and ready to be shipped out towards Port Island. A guttural growl came from the dog, Ken setting the spear down on the floor. Both watched out the back as the town started to disappear from their sight, the chance he would see it again growing slim. And then he remembered the Evoker lying on the table in his dorm room, the fake-pistol growing dust as it wasn't used. The view of the town became shrouded in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Metis soared over the epicenter of the once idyllic city of Port Island, a large plume of smoke rising up from the center. Fires were dancing back and forth sporadically, some dying soon after while others ravaged and spread throughout the area. She slowly descended, landing atop a large tower that looked across at Tartarus. She had never seen it before, yet it had a familiar look to it. Everything seemed to be dripping with nostalgic charm, as if she had once been to the place. Automatically, one of her hands reached up and rested on her breast, the cold exterior armor causing her arm to recoil, her sensors reacting accordingly. A quick system's check allowed her to scan over her armory supply, a plentiful amount of munitions, although she had wasted an even fourth of it escaping from the laboratory. Thermal scans that she was constantly running showed little, the minimal heat escaping from the dead bodies throwing her statistics off. On foot stepped forward, her plummeting to the surface of the city. A small crater was caused by her landing, rocks launching up and bouncing off her "skin". Looking left and right, she saw nothing. Even Shadows were few and far between, leaving her with an anxious feel. Apprehension was a common thing, yet she barely understood the emotion that she was going through. The entire world was a cruel thing to her, and she didn't know a damn thing about it. A small creaking sound resonated for behind her, the automaton diving to one side; her hand folded into that of a machine gun, her aim leveling up to the smoke that was clearing away from the wind. A broken lamppost was slowly falling over, sparks erupting from the base as electric currents rippled up and down the metallic shaft.

"Sister, where are you? Why would you bring me here?" She moved towards it, resting a heavy arm on the opposite side, letting its stress rest upon her. A small explosion sounded off in the horizon, coming from where she estimated Tartarus to be. Small vents opened underneath her feet, a pocket of air lifting her up. Suddenly, she jettisoned off, the pole falling due to lack of support. The metallic girl didn't hear it; her single-track mind sent her off towards the tower, the only place that she could fathom her sister to be. Shadows started amounting out of the dark inkwells that absorbed the surrounding buildings. A large figure built out of them all, it towering over the others. Roaring with rage, it stepped out after the girl, the large viscous body dropping off smaller globs of the unknown fluid, coating both the streets and buildings. Out of those that fell, Shadows started pooling, creating a massive army. The intimidating masses still led on, the home tower its final destination.

* * *

Aigis drove up to the point where a military checkpoint had once been. Cars and trucks were scattered around, empty clips and casings left scattered around. Each told a story, the empty footprints and tire tracks leading off or giving hint as to what each person was doing before they threw their life into the fray. Nothing gave her the hint that there was a struggle in the camp. No Shadows lingered around the corners, hiding underneath cars or anywhere else. Slowly, she pulled the car off the main road, opening the glove box that looked at the passenger seat. Inside were two different pistols: one was the Evoker that would mean the difference between life and death; the second was a regular handgun, a small P228 that she had grabbed from a small shop. Two extra clips, both loaded with ammo that would actually harm the Shadows, came with it. With any luck, she could grab a few other clips or even another weapon. A small dagger was clinging to her thigh, an extra safety precaution. After one breath of filthy air, Aigis killed the ignition and stepped out, slamming the door with loud force. And still, nothing stirred.

It only took a few steps into the town to realize what the entire extent of the cataclysm, if she could call it that, caused. The sky illuminated every burning building; over half of the entire town swept up in a blaze that seemed to highlight the direct path towards the towering build that bent over, as if studying her. A hand itched for the hand gun that was hanging from her pocket, the cold grip sending a shiver up and down her back. Although the area was empty, her eyes seemed to catch many pairs of eyes staring out at her from every window and doorway, the broken arches housing shifting silhouettes. Finally, something made a move, quickly prompting her to roll to the nearest piece of debris. The pistol rattled off two rounds, the small metal rounds ripping through the air, slamming into the heavy concrete roads. Again, her eyes played more tricks on her, Aigis standing up as a small bead of sweat fell off her brow.

"Want it to be any easier", she said sarcastically to herself. Throwing the pistol back into her pocket, the blonde-haired girl got up and moved out on the path that goaded her towards the Tower. Overhead, a jet seemed to zoom by, the small smoke tracers curving and looping through the sky, as if out of control. She held a hand over her head, squinting up to get a better view on what she was looking at. A small realization hit her, taking her breath quickly away. She didn't expect her "sister" to have caught up with her that quickly; however, she could only imagine the consequences that it would lead to. It was her who freed the girl and it would be her responsibility. Aigis prayed she made the correct decision after all. "Minato, please forgive me for what I have done. Still, there was no other choice…"

* * *

Koromaru bounded out of the parked military truck, the driver having left more than ten minutes ago. He seemed to walk away in a drunken stupor, both interlopers watching as he grabbed a long rifle from the side of his cab. Neither realized what would happen to him, as both were inclined to believe that he would shoot at them, a small child and dog, if they made any sort of movement around the man. In cringing fear, the held their breath until the off-beat steps moved far enough away. Ken lowered himself slowly, reaching up and grabbing his small spear out of the truck, trying his hardest not to touch any of the guns in the back. They only served to remind him about the missing Evoker, or rather about how difficult his steps towards Tartarus would be without it. Invidiously, he looked at the collar tethered around the dog's neck, the small dark wings folded back. The knife accompanying the collar was already out, it pressed deeply between the long teeth. He shook the thoughts away and gathered his bearings, looking around at the only human part of the area. An ugly blue sedan, civilian issue, was parked off to the side, making company to the military Jeeps and trucks that were parked in circles. Ken approached it, moving slowly with caution or fear. He didn't know which. The dog was off somewhere else, apparently barking at something. It was a deep growl, but wasn't completely angry. Turning his head, he looked at Koromaru, who was sitting next to a soldier, his cold corpse hidden away near a pile of rubble. Ken could feel a putrid feeling rising up in his stomach and throat, the harshness of death affecting as it had never before. Blood never troubled him, but the sight of dead, withered skin and the inhuman tang it brought up turned every normal thought off. Tired, he tried to shake off the oncoming feeling of despair; looking into the car, he saw a few familiar things, yet they held no special significance to him.

"Koromaru, come here, boy", said Ken, bringing the dog away from the body. Gravely, he obeyed, quickly leaving his deceased discovery. There was only one place they could start at, the last place he held any memory towards: the S.E.E.S. headquarters. Yet, from where he was, the city, although obviously changed, was still completely alien to him. During his residence in Port Island, they barely let him out on his own, so the city was largely new to him. Every unfamiliar streets led further away, keeping him on his toes as he warped and wrapped around the maze of dead ends and single-lane roads. He shuddered at the thought of getting lost in the despotic town, and then Ken remembered the dog. "Koromaru", he started, the dog looking up with a quizzical face. "Do you remember where our home is? Where everyone else use to hang out?" The intelligent dog understood each word, a toothy smile crossing his face. Ken smiled as well and let the dog bound out, his path to the old home lighting a new ray of hope in him. If it were left untouched, the few weeks of his absence barely warranting noteworthy change, he could find an Evoker in the building, his room at least holding an old one. He remembered how Akihiko had hid multiple throughout the large complex, every member of S.E.E.S. having an extra one in case they had lost theirs due to some certain circumstance. Koromaru even had a few different collars, each one holding a small knife sheath and an Evoker. These small beacons of hope helped him press onward, the dog running ahead with joyful youth. He didn't realize how far from that sanctuary he actually was.

* * *

"Hey kid", shouted a soldier, his weary face something completely alien in the transformed world. Everywhere they had been was completely devoid of life; Aigis turned to it, her own face slightly happy. She was slowly starting to give up any hope that there would be anyone left except for the Persona users. "What the hell you doing here?" She didn't reply at first, her mind slowly starting to speed up. Many different thoughts started to spin around in her head. That was when she started to walk away from the man, her rigid legs cold. The evil aura was doing something to her, negatively affecting almost every aspect of her consciousness. As she flashed a look back at the soldier who started to run after her, she could only guess what was happening to everyone else; in saying that, she could easily stand her condition for a time, yet it would have to me more extreme in Tartarus.

_"Just turn around", _her mind whispered.

"Hey, did you hear me?!" He strained his voice, the young man's energy obviously spent.

"Sir?" She spun around on her heel, biting her lip while she watched him catch up with her. There would have been little point in running away from an armed soldier, let alone abandoning any kind of help she could surmount.

"Kid…" He wheezed, sputtering and coughing as he tried to catch his breath, which was long gone. "This area's off-limits… We have a guard stationed checkpoint around the entire city."

"And?"

"They should… have kept you out of the area." Finally, he caught his breath. "Hell, kid. I shouldn't even be out here. Have you even seen anything that's been going on? It's a miracle that you're alive."

"Hmm."

"We've lost most of our troops, too. Civilians are all dead, the city's destroyed and a fire's ravaging throughout the entire area. I'm part of the third battalion that the government's sent in. Nothing seems to be working."

"Then why don't you take all the troops out of the area? If you can retreat, couldn't you come up with a better plan?"

"We've tried everything. They even sent one of our biggest bombers over the city, the Kaguzuchi." Aigis recognized the name, as she had an interest in many of the government's weapons and advanced technology. "Even she was lost to this chaos. God dammit", he cursed to himself.

"Why don't you leave? Wouldn't you consider that the wisest choice, now?"

"I won't have a child tell me what I should be doing, especially one who has little…" But his eyes opened wide, both pupils jumping up and down as he looked her over. "Wait, wait for a minute. You're part of this, aren't you?" Aigis jumped a little at this, her hand slowly slinking down to where her pistol was. When she looked towards him, she realized how far he had slunk into a deprived state of insanity. Being alone for the majority of the time, the evil aura surrounding the place had corrupted and influenced him beyond what was considered normal. The rifle in his hand started to shake up and down, his sweating palms trying to grip the trigger with a steady finger. Aigis was genuinely worried.

* * *

**Well, its slowly winding down. Also, Metis will be very important to the end. As always, please review. Thanks -AMP**


End file.
